One Last Time
by TheNoviceScribe
Summary: When something done to help does nothing but, can anything be done to correct the mistake? Or will they have already used their one last time. Rogan.
1. Chapter 1

Rory awoke on the last day before classes began at Yale with a familiar feeling, loneliness. It had been more than three months since Logan had departed for London but the feeling never went away, it only intensified. It intensified after his first transcontinental phone call from work. It intensified after the first message left on her voicemail due to a missed call. It intensified after reading a handwritten letter from him just to remind her how much she meant to him. The little things that were meant to keep their relationship alive during their period apart only served to remind Rory of what was taken away from her. Soon, the stuffed animals dressed up as Rory's favourite movie characters weren't sweet only depressing. And soon the early morning wake up calls with coffee waiting at her door weren't lovely only saddening. Eventually everything Logan did made her sad, angry, depressed or lonesome, the opposite of what they were meant to do. Rory had not been happy since the day Logan left, and while the thought of seeing him in November gave her some hope, the days between then and now only seemed to grow greater. She thought a relationship shouldn't be this hard, it shouldn't be this sad, and she wondered how long she could handle it.

Logan wasn't happy with the separation from Rory, but had managed to confirm vacation time for a weekend in November, thanksgiving and a week at Christmas. Logan was doing everything he could to maintain their relationship, and to him, all of the extra effort was well worth it. Logan had learned to enjoy the work he was doing in London, he liked the people he was with, he liked having their respect and he liked the fact that his father was unable to complain. For once in his life Mitchum Huntzberger was not disappointed in his son, and that made Logan very happy. While things on the business side of things were going well, the same couldn't be said for his personal life.

Being the boss had made finding true friends very difficult to find in London; Logan always had to be weary of people trying to ingratiate themselves with their boss. Logan had been expecting this so he wasn't too concerned, but having more solid friendships would have made the separation from Rory easier. When, as the summer had gone on, it was getting harder. In the beginning of their long distance relationship Logan had sent Rory various tokens of affection and messages of love, and whenever she had received them a call thanking him, or praising him for his thoughtfulness always came. As the weeks wore on, those thank you's were sent less and less. Soon their talks became less frequent and less substantive. Rory seemed distant and uninterested, frequently busy and unavailable. Logan sensed their relationship deteriorating, and was determined to fight for it but wondered if he was already fighting a losing battle.

In August he had even taken the drastic step of phoning Lorelai to see if there was anything wrong with Rory to account for her mood. Lorelai had told him nothing, just that she was quieter than usual and just chalked it up to missing her boyfriend. Logan agreed but still didn't understand why she was for lack of a better term avoiding him. _If she misses me, why is she acting like I'm a telemarketer?_ He thought. Logan was hoping that Yale starting up for the year would get Rory out of her funk and would restore her back to normal and that their relationship too would get back to normal. Over on the other side of the Atlantic, the wheels were spinning in the opposite direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory looked around her apartment, which was theirs, but now she was the only one living in it. Every time she looked at something a memory of her and Logan popped into her mind, and every time it hurt just the same, reminding her of what was now gone. Rory thought about the phone call she was about to make. It was a work in progress for a week, before she came to a final decision. She couldn't live like this, she needed something to change. She couldn't let herself get even deeper, she had to get out before the pain, and the despair became all consuming. No more uncertainty about how long he would be gone, or where he would be sent to next. With this call that would all be gone. With a heavy sigh Rory pressed a few buttons on the phone and waited for Logan to answer.

"Hey, Ace," Logan answered sounding very happy to see her caller ID, not being on the receiving end of a phone call in a while.

"Hey, Logan," Rory said with a soft voice that had a hint of depression and sadness.

"What's the matter? You sound down, out of coffee?" Logan tried to make Rory laugh, but was unsuccessful.

"Logan, I think we have to talk."

Logan froze for a moment; he never had wanted to hear those words from Rory, especially given the way their relationship was. After a few seconds he found the strength to talk, "Sure Rory go ahead, you know I'm always here for you."

"Yeah, I know that Logan. I just…I've been thinking a lot lately, about…well about everything, about me, about you, about us and I think something has to happen. I can't do this long distance thing anymore," Rory eventually got out.

"Ror-" Logan tried to get a word in, but Rory wouldn't stop.

"No, let me continue. I know you can't leave London and I wouldn't ask you to. You love it there, you love the work you are doing, you love actually getting something done and you love proving your Father wrong in that you are not a screw up. And I am so happy for you and I am so proud of you because of that Logan, you have no idea. And I know you would come back if I asked, but I won't do that. I won't be that girl, who makes you throw away everything because I couldn't handle it. I just, I can't grow more into you and have this uncertainty of when I'm going to see you again or even if we'll be on the same continent again," Rory was beginning to cry and on the other end Logan had began pooling tears in his eyes.

"Ace, Rory, Don't do this."

"I have to Logan; otherwise I wouldn't be able to function. I have to end it now; before I'm convinced you're my forever. I have to," Rory said amidst tears not bothering to cover up her sadness, "I'm going to move out of the apartment, it would just be too weird, too much of a reminder. I'm going to live with Paris for a while. I think we should just…I think we should stop talking to one another, at least for a little while. I don't know if I can handle being friends with you Logan, it might just be too much. So don't call, just forget about me for the time being. I might call in a month or two, but anything earlier would be too soon.

"Rory, don't do this. We can make it work. We could work this out. We'll talk more, I'll say to hell with my father and come home, I'll come back on the weekends, I'll do anything, just don't do this. Not when we can be something special. Please, Rory."

"I know we can be something special, but I can't handle the uncertainty. I can't do it, not with you. It would just hurt too much."

"You say that Rory, that it would hurt too much. But damn it Rory! Doesn't this hurt you at all? Because for god's sake it's killing me." Logan's voice echoed with anger, hurt and desperation.

"Of course it hurts, it's practically destroying me, but I have to do this now, or else it would be too much later on. Goodbye Logan, I love you." Rory closed the phone as she heard Logan trying to make another plea for their relationship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory began the phone call standing, but now her back was against the south facing wall and her knees were close her chest and she was sobbing. The phone rang almost immediately after she ended the call, a quick end press and the ringing stopped. Rory had just ended her first adult relationship, with the man she loved. Rory deemed it necessary to go on, to be able to function and imagined the feelings of regret she now felt were only residual and would go away in time. Rory no longer expected any late night calls to hear her voice. No more notes of affection to try and get her through the day. No more debates on the quality of British and American television. That was all in their past, in her past and the quicker she would be able to forget them, the quicker she would be able to forget him. This was a good thing Rory told herself. It was her last year at Yale and she needed to concentrate on her studies. Rory needed to be focused on her burgeoning career and she wouldn't be able to do that if she had a boyfriend halfway across the world. Sure, she would miss the encouragement that constantly came from him, and she would miss a person who truly understood her to bounce ideas off of, and she would miss the feeling of happiness that she would get when he would tell her that he was proud of her. She would miss all of those things, but what she was supposed to get back was to outweigh all of those. That is how Rory rationalized her decision. Rory heard the phone ring again and saw the familiar and now painful number and let it ring. Hoping that with each passing ring, the pain and doubt within her would dissipate.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Well, there it is. The start of a multipart fic, that will be a Rogan. It might take a few chapters, but the end game will never change. Hope everyone enjoyed it, well as much as it could be enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Huntzberger? I have those files you requested," a man who stood in the doorway to Logan's office said.

Logan looked up at the man and then back down at his paper, folding it closed before he began speaking. "I asked for those papers hours ago, Mr. Sohen, I don't appreciate ineffectual employees," Logan said looking his now scared employee in the eyes.

Logan looked different today, his eyes were visibly lacking sleep, he wasn't as put together as he normally was. His tie was already loosened and his suit jacket lay on a heap in the corner. This wasn't the Logan Huntzberger that Jason Sohen knew, this Logan looked broken.

"I thought you wanted those files at the end of the day."

"You were mistaken. I asked for them as soon as possible. I know those files may not seem like a lot to you, but they are very necessary for the work I'll be doing today. You may think its easy running an organization, but it's not. It takes time, it takes effort, it takes commitment," Logan said with conviction, making his employee more frightened with each passing word, "if even one of those qualities are lacking it will fall apart, and everything you wanted, everything you worked hard for, everything you dreamed of will simply go away and never enter your life again. Do you want for that to happen Mr. Sohen?"

"No, sir."

"Well neither do I, I'm not going to let it happen again," Logan said taking the files from a sweating Mr. Sohen.

"Again?" the employee nervously asked.

"What? No. What are you still doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be doing your work? Get out," Logan said as he turned his back on the employee and made his way back to his desk.

When he heard the door shut, he slumped into his chair and vigorously rubbed his eyes. This was not normal behaviour for Logan. He was usually friendly with his employees, they liked him, he liked them, the respect they shared for one another helped them be more productive. Jason was a good guy, just trying to do his job. Logan didn't remember when he asked for the files, but felt the need to get angry at someone, and Jason just happened to be there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was still reeling from the phone call from Rory yesterday afternoon, he knew everything wasn't great but he expected Rory and him to fight for it. Logan didn't understand how after all they had been through Rory could just throw it away via a phone call. Logan's first thought was to immediately hop aboard a plane and make an in person plea for Rory to reconsider, one last ditch effort to save what he had always fought so hard to keep intact. That thought faded as Rory's words echoed in his mind, she didn't want to get deeper into this relationship, she needed to end it, and she needed to end the uncertainty. Logan laughed bitterly at the reminder. _What about me? Did she even care what I thought? Well no, otherwise she might have given me a chance to speak and not just hang up on me._ Logan thought as he sighed.

Logan spent the next hours cloistered in his office, a drastic change from the usual free-roaming, talkative, personable Logan that had previously occupied the office. He used his time to pore over reports about the financial situation with his office, going over every little detail, looking over numbers to make sure nothing was missed, his heart wasn't into it, but he needed something to take his mind of the hurt.

A phone call took Logan's attention off the numbers, he pressed the button for speakerphone and greeted the person on the other end with an impatient hello.

"You missed a conference call today, Logan. What the hell were you doing?" Mitchum opened.

"Uh…That was today, sorry I was a little busy," Logan answered, not sensing Mitchum would be sympathetic to his relationship problems, but Mitchum noticed a change in his son's tone.

"A little busy. This was a very important call Logan, I didn't send you here to London to screw the business over, you're here to grow up and blowing off calls isn't growing up. I won't tolerate this Logan."

"Get the hell off my case, okay!" Logan shouted at his father in an outburst that surprised even Mitchum.

"Logan, son, is everything okay," Mitchum asked concerned.

"Yeah, since when have you cared? Everything's fine dad," Logan lied.

"I need to know Logan; I count on you for more than I let on. I can't have you running things over there if you aren't one hundred percent,"

Logan laughed, for a brief moment he actually thought his father was concerned with his emotional state, but quickly Mitchum's motives were made clear, an out of shape Logan would be bad for business, "Yeah Dad, I'm fine, in perfect shape not to screw up your beloved empire. Well, it's been fun, but as you say I've got work to do, goodbye," Logan said as he ended yet another inspiring call from his father and leaned back in his chair.

Logan was usually able to deal with his father, and never forgot a meeting or important call, but things were different for Logan now. He didn't have a rock back home to lean on, he didn't have someone he could bounce ideas off of, and he didn't have someone that loved him for being Logan anymore. For all the luxuries that Logan had in his office and back at his flat, and money in his bank account, Logan truly felt without Rory he had nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In New Haven a similar disposition was a part of Rory now. When she was packing up her belongings in his apartment, not an item was put away without bringing up some memory of their time together. The picture taken during her 21st birthday party, a book he got for her one weekend just because, a coffee mug, a Dwight, from "The Office" bobble head, all served to remind Rory of the good times she and Logan had together and made her further question her decision to end things. She repeated her mantra of not wanting to get deeper in love with him, needing to get out to save herself, but with each passing box being taped up it became harder and harder.

Rory got moved out of his apartment and into Paris' relatively easily. She had taken care of things with the building so that everything was looked after and when Logan came back to visit his family, his apartment would be in pristine shape.

Paris had noticed that Rory was not as talkative as she once was and whenever the subject of Logan was approached her face began to pale and her eyes started to glisten. It didn't take someone who was pre-med to realize that Rory was not acting and behaving as one would, if she made a right decision, a decision she would not regret. But for now, there was no convincing Rory of this.

Rory walked back to her new apartment with Paris from her last class and with each step grew more depressed. Step 21 and see saw a happy couple, laughing and drinking coffee, much like her and Logan before he dropped a paper for his ethics class. Step 98 and she saw a young guy with blonde hair smiling, not the smirk that Logan had possessed, but enough to remind her of all those times he had given it to her. Step 184 and she saw a pair engaged in a friendly, yet passionate debate. It was then where Rory needed a distraction; she couldn't handle the constant reminders of what was no more. She pressed 1 on her speed dial and wasted no time.

"Tell me I did the right thing in breaking it off with Logan," Rory asked her mother, in need of reassurance.

Lorelai paused, "Do you think you did the right thing?"

"That's not what I asked. I need for you to tell me I did the right thing."

"Why? Do you not think it was the right thing to do?" Lorelai pressed on, she was never convinced that this is what Rory wanted to do.

"No. I mean. Yes. Yes it was the right thing to do. Absolutely. Right? Mom?"

Lorelai sighed, "I can't tell you that Rory. You're the only one who can say if what you did was right or wrong, but I can safely say that you don't always get second chances, and you might not now, so maybe you should just try and accept what you did and work with it."

Rory took a moment to soak in what her mother was telling her, _what if no matter how much I realize it was a mistake I can't undo it? What if this isn't something that can be repaired?_ Rory thought and tried to calm down, she was the one who wanted this, she was the one who needed this, this wasn't something to be sad over, and she should feel liberated and ready to focus on her future, "Yeah, this was the right thing, I'm glad I did it, thanks Mom, I gotta go," Rory closed the phone and continued walking back to Paris' at a brisk pace, never liking lying to her mother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan entered his apartment much later than usual after spending a few extra hours at the office, much to the dismay of his employees. Usually he made an effort to come back to his apartment no later than eight o'clock unless there was an emergency. He didn't like what he say in himself today, Logan didn't want to become Mitchum, but today that seemed insignificant.

When Logan sat down on his leather couch he thought about what the rest of his night would bring. He didn't have any phone calls to make, didn't have any to make a special effort for something to be delivered. He no longer had to do anything like that, and a few years ago being free of the burden of trying would have pleased him, but right now it just reminded him of what he no longer had: a relationship; a love; a bond; an Ace.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I look forward to reading more of them in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rory was sitting on a couch in her favourite library on campus, going over her notes from an earlier class. It had been six weeks since she broke up with Logan and the relief she thought she would feel still had not come. The emptiness, doubt and pain she felt upon breaking up with him, that wouldn't go away. Gone was the witty, talkative, full of life Rory, replaced by a listless facsimile whose only goal was to make it through the day without tearing up.

A couple of people in her eleven a.m. class were going out for lunch and had asked her if she wanted to join in. Rory politely declined, wanting to spend some time going over the notes for the same class, this was now the daily routine of Rory Gilmore. Even school work wasn't as fun for her as before. Now it only served as a distraction from her thoughts, not as a joyful exercise in learning.

Rory turned the page and began highlighting when she was approached by someone she had seen before, but couldn't place it.

"Rory?" The stranger asked, causing Rory to look up from her page.

"Uh, yup, that's me." Rory said, trying to determine where she knew him from and why he was now talking to her.

"Hi, I'm Tom; I'm in your Eastern Philosophy class with Professor Hithers,"

"Oh yes," Rory now remembered him, "sorry, I was just…"

"Heavily interested in highlighting today's date several times," Rory gave him a polite smile, "hey, no sweat, I do it all the time."

"Really?"

"Well no, not really, but I thought it would just make you seem less pathetic."

"Are you always this charming with the ladies Tom?" Rory asked now no longer feeling the need to be polite.

Tom realized his misstep, chuckled slightly, before continuing to speak, "So, I was just wondering if, maybe you would like to get something to eat sometime, like tomorrow night?"

"You mean like a date?" Rory asked, wondering if this was the same Tom present for the first part of their conversation.

"Well if you want to place a label on it, yeah, like a date." Tom gave Rory a smile, which she didn't return.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tom, but I have a boyfriend," Rory said without even realizing she didn't anymore.

"Really? How come I don't see him around?" Tom pressed on.

"Because he's in London for a year and we're doing the long distance thing." Rory's voice wavered as memories of her broken relationship with Logan resurfaced.

"Doesn't sound very stable."

"Thanks Dr. Phil, I'll be sure to discuss your prognosis of my relationship with my boyfriend tonight." Rory gathered her belongings in a hurry, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to our apartment, mine and my boyfriend's," Rory left in a huff, and quickly made her way outside, once out she stopped and leaned against the outside wall of the building. Her actions and words didn't sound like those of someone who made the right decision two weeks ago. They didn't sound like someone who wanted the freedom of being single, they didn't sound like someone who was happy and Rory was starting to finally clue into that fact.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan sat alone in the bar at the hotel, where a conference was being held for media innovations in the 21st century. This was the first time he had been outside the paper and his apartment in six weeks, and if his Father hadn't demanded his presence that streak would have continued.

The past two weeks saw a further deterioration of the once happy and affable Logan. He became more intense, more work-driven, stayed longer at the office, and was more controlling with his employees. He was becoming Mitchum, and had little desire to prevent it.

Logan was nursing a glass of Scotch when the once empty bar stool to his left became occupied with a tall blonde woman, wearing just enough clothing to be allowed into the bar in the first place. Logan felt a new person in the room, but didn't bother looking away from his glass.

"What does a girl have to do to get a drink in here," the lady asked hoping to get the attention of both the bartender and Logan, she got one as the bartender came to her and took her order. Having already taken care of the bartender she turned her attention solely to Logan. "So, what is someone so attractive doing all by their lonesome at a hotel bar at this hour?"

Logan said nothing in response, and was tapped on the shoulder; he briefly turned his head to meet her gaze and quickly went back to his drink, "Trying to get some peace and quiet."

"Well, I'm not sure if I can help you with the peace and quiet, but I do have a way to keep your mind of things for a night." The woman told Logan's side, hoping that her seductive voice would cause Logan to focus on her.

"I'm fine where I am." Logan curtly responded.

"I'm sure we can find somewhere more accommodating, I have a suite on the tenth floor, we could go up, escape from the bar, take your mind off things…in a variety of ways." She continued trying.

"I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that."

"Girlfriend? What kind of girlfriend leaves her boyfriend alone in a bar nursing a glass of scotch for twenty minutes?"

Logan got mad at how this woman talked about Rory, "The kind who is living in America and who trusts me well enough to know that I would never do anything to hurt her, and that includes fooling around with some 40 year old trying way too hard to look 20," Logan put down a few pounds to cover his tab and leave a generous tip, before making his way back up to his suite. Logan only realized how easy it was to still refer to Rory as his girlfriend once the door clicked shut behind him in his room. He then thought about how easily it was to defend her, and how much he hated to hear anyone speak of her like that, Logan wasn't sure that was ever going to go away, he wasn't sure that his feelings for Rory ever would. Tonight only solidified that, a few years ago, that woman would have at least rated a second glance from a lonely Logan, but not tonight.

Logan sat on the bed and took off his shoes, thinking about the night he had. If he ever needed a reminder, this was it, he wasn't over Rory. It had been six weeks and still he thought about her, wondered what could have been his life with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had phoned Honor and told him about the breakup and she was very sympathetic towards him, knowing how much Rory meant to her brother. She was upset at Rory because of how she tossed her brother aside, but she picked up on how Logan still cared for her and didn't want to upset him by talking badly about her. Honor was put in a tough position, she sensed that Logan wanted to fight for Rory, but wasn't sure if she wanted her brother to be the one in the relationship always working hard. Eventually, she was able to tell Logan that there should come a point where Rory wants to fight for their relationship as well, it can't always be him, and that maybe this is fate's way of saying that it wasn't meant to be. She tried to tell Logan that at some point he had to try and get over her, but could tell Logan wasn't at that stage yet. The call ended with Honor telling Logan to call if he needed anything, wondering if her brother would ever be the same again.

Logan broke free of the memory of that phone call when a siren wailed in the distance. He heard Honor and understood what she was saying, at some point he had to get over Rory, but the wounds were still too fresh and the feelings still too real and present to get over them in an instant. He thought that it should be a step by step process and decided that the first step should be made tonight. Logan got up off the bed and stood over the small waste bin his room provided. He took his wallet from his back pocket and took out the picture of him and Rory that had been prominently featured in one of the plastic sleeves. He looked at felt a rush of happy emotions remembering them together, but those emotions were quickly replaced with hurt, anger, sadness. Logan was about to throw the picture away after being filled with such negativity, but something stopped him. Be it hope, sentimentality, or just it being too soon, he didn't use the waste bin. Instead he took the picture, turned it around, and put it back where it once was, turned off the light by his bed and plopped down on it hoping for sleep to take over him soon. '_Baby steps_' Logan thought as he drifted into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory had just finished writing her last exam of the term, 17th century English Literature, and while her thoughts the past week in studying for it should have been occupied by the works of the era, they remained focused on Logan. It had been three months since they broke up and Rory was now surer than ever that she made a wrong decision. Rory's regret reached it's peak on her birthday, her mother had wanted to throw her a big party, in another effort to get her over Logan, but Rory declined. Rory spent the evening with her mother in her and Paris' apartment watching movies. Nothing special, but Rory didn't feel like celebrating. The whole night, she kept on guard for a phone call, hoping against hope that Logan would call and wish her a happy birthday. She hadn't been called Ace in so long and thought maybe tonight she would hear the words. She waited and waited for a phone call, but it never came. She was disappointed but she understood. She was the one that dumped him. She was the one that broke his heart. Why would he call her to wish someone that hurt him so badly a happy birthday? She understood all the reasons why he didn't call, but that didn't make the fact that he didn't any less painful.

Rory made her way back to her apartment, thinking about Logan the whole trip back. How he was the one that she could count on for support, be it in person, on the phone, through a letter. She thought about how it was Logan who challenged her, who tried to bring out something new in her, something that was dormant, something that needed to be unleashed if she was going to be the person she wanted to be. No one else had done that, everyone else had discouraged that Rory; they preferred the sheltered version, the one that wouldn't branch out, the one that didn't take chances, and the one that didn't live life. At one point Rory would have been okay with that, but not since meeting Logan. This period of living without Logan in her life had shown in her one thing, she hated it. She wanted Logan in her life, she needed Logan in her life, and not just in a friendly way, Logan was her one. This period without him had just solidified that fact. She got to her door, walked into her apartment and surveyed the scene. After thinking for a few moments, she knew that something had to be done, she needed her one back in her life, permanently, the only question was: How?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan spent another consecutive night working late at his office, ever since the phone call in September. It was past 11 o'clock at night and he had forced a few employees to stay and work on reports for the New Year with him. The employees didn't protest, Logan had been a different person. He was impossible to talk to, difficult to reason with, easily irritated and very unforgiving. He was mean, he was cold. He was his father.

His employees had just finished the newest task he had set out for him, and Logan begrudgingly gave them permission to leave. The employees mumbled to themselves on their way out, all Logan could make out was "like his Father," thought he knew they were right he couldn't help but feel angry at the admission. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to become Mitchum. He was supposed to be different, friendly, savvy, loved, but that all changed that night six weeks ago. He wondered what Rory was doing at times. Wondering how she was feeling, if it was as bad as he was feeling. He hadn't been out with friends since then, he hadn't had friends since then. He was lost, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do, he told himself so many times that he had to move on but he didn't know how to move, unless it was with his Ace.

He sat in his office, with the lights of London behind him in the window, and thought about his situation. He had wondered if he should call Rory, she said not to, but he wasn't always the greatest listener. A battled raged within him, and had for a long time. Go against Rory's wishes, call her and try to be a friend to her, just hearing her voice might make him feel better and might lead to something more. Then the other side of him struck down that idea. She was the one that didn't want to talk to him. She was the one that didn't care. Why should he try to be a friend that made it explicitly clear that she didn't want him as one? If Colin or Finn had seen him like this, they would be merciless in their taunting, but they weren't here and they couldn't understand the tumult he was going through. Tonight's battle had ended like all the other ones had. He did nothing; he gathered his things and made the lonely trip back to his London flat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory looked at the ceiling, from her comfortable position on her bed, she was thinking about what she would do with the month she had free from obligations at Yale. She could spend some time with her mother in Stars Hollow and have a month long wallow. She could take up a language or a cause to keep herself busy. She could do many things with the intent to make herself feel better, but nothing would do the job.

Rory had a few other moments like these, moments that she knew would shape the course of her life for the years to come. Decisions she knew the might be irreversible. First was with deciding to attend Yale University, she had made a lengthy pro/con list over that one, had mounds of information to look at and to make an informed decision, and she did. Second, was more recent, and was her decision to break it off with Logan, who she thought was her one. That decision had been made after weeks of internal monologue, plotting out future scenarios and determining what would be the least painful for her at the time, she thought it was the right decision, now she realized it wasn't. This decision was the easiest of them all, either she could try to be happy, or she would have to live with being miserable and so far that wasn't going well. This decision didn't need charts, or data, or scenario plotting, all it needed was a way to start.

Rory lay still with that thought for a couple of minutes, thinking about her next move. She made a move up from the bed as she reached a decision. New Year's was still a few weeks away and so were resolutions, but she made hers today and her happiness just couldn't wait until 2007.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was awoken from his half sleep by a sound at his door. He turned to check the time on his clock and, just as he thought, it was early in the morning 3:00am, and he had just gotten back from the office a couple of hours ago, keeping the same people who worked with him yesterday in for more fact checking. He heard the banging again, and got out from his bed, wearing only boxer shorts and made his way to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he shouted at the door, wondering who could be behind it at his hour. Thoughts went to Colin or Finn, drunkenly expecting Logan to be up for some late night fun, or maybe it was his father sending him in person on another emergency business trip, that thought made Logan stop walking and wonder if he should answer.

_Knock Knock_

He knew that the person wasn't going to go away so Logan continued walking to the door, hoping that it would just be a quick visit, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and hadn't been for a while. His jaw dropped when the last person he thought of was the one who was standing there before him as he opened the door and revealed the late night guest.

"Rory?"


	5. Chapter 5

Upon hearing Logan's voice say her name Rory broke into a smile, Logan's face remained blank. There were a few moments of silence before Rory got the nerve to speak, "Uh, yeah, that's me."

"What are you doing here, Rory? No one's hurt or anything right?" Logan's tone started out annoyed, but turned softer when the second question was being asked.

"No one's physically hurt, no, but I'm broken. And I came here to fix that." Rory said

Logan sighed heavily, _she's the broken one? She's the one that dumped me! I'm broken, not her. She doesn't get the right to be broken and come looking for sympathy or understanding._ "I don't know why you came here then. It's late; I got to get up early in the morning. Good night." Logan said, anger taking over his speech.

Rory blocked his shutting of the door, which caused Logan to turn his attention back towards her.

"That's not going to be good enough for me Logan."

"Well frankly, you lost the right to care about what I do or say months ago. So, I really could care less if it's not good enough for you."

"No. Don't say that. You were always the one fighting for us. You were the one that convinced me that you could be a boyfriend, and you were, are, a great one. You were the one that fought for me after our Thanksgiving breakup. You were the one that didn't give up on us and tried everything to get me back. Even after I told you I was going to move out after the Bridesmaid's you didn't give up, you fought for what we had and now I'm taking a page out of your book and doing the same."

Logan looked at her; he couldn't help but feel some sort of pride for the Rory that flew across the ocean to fight for him. He didn't think she had it in her, he didn't think she cared enough to do this. He was under the impression that the feelings he was feeling were one sided and unreciprocated, which only made them worse. But now, with Rory making this big a move Logan's initial anger at her appearance subsided. Still that didn't pave the way for reconciliation.

"You're too late Rory."

"Don't say that," Rory pleaded.

"But I think you are. I'm not the same person you broke up with, over the phone," he added for emphasis, "months ago. I'm different and I don't think that my new life includes you," Logan said with a mix of hurt, anger and resignation.

"You may say that now, but just wait. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, or that I expected you to come rushing to the door and sweep me off my feet, but you shouldn't expect me to give up because you say no one time."

Logan paused and let her words sink in, she wasn't going to give up, she was going after what she wanted, and she wanted them. If this were September, Logan would probably have done exactly what Rory said she didn't expect. If this were October he might have invited her in, so they could talk some more and try and start healing, but it wasn't. This was December and three months of not speaking, three months of being focused on work, three months of trying desperately to forget her and three months of being reminded of the pain she caused all made him severely doubt any reconciliation.

"Where are you staying?" Logan asked.

"The London Hyatt, the stay is a Christmas gift from my Father. Normally, I'd say it was too much, but I have a feeling it's going to be worth it."

"I'm sorry, I don't feel the same. Good bye Rory, enjoy London," Logan blurted out quickly, not wanting to talk to her a moment longer for he didn't know how long his resolve would hold up. Logan shut the door and retreated back to the safety of his apartment.

Rory looked at Logan's closed door and a new feeling engulfed her. It wasn't one of defeat or of surrender; it was a feeling of determination. She walked to the elevator eager to come back the next night and try again, hoping that maybe he'd talk to her for just a little longer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan made his way back into his bed, but couldn't get back to sleep. His mind kept on returning to the visitor that he had just left at the door. Logan didn't know how to act in front of her. The sight and sound of Rory brought back so many memories and feelings, both positive and negative. Hurt, joy, anger, love, despair, relief, resignation, hope. All filled his thoughts when thinking about Rory. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He didn't know what Rory was going to try or how he would react. He wasn't sure if she was just going to give up after tonight, or after two nights, or maybe it will take a week. He was uncertain about her commitment to fighting, but was still glad that she was trying, trying to get him, trying for him. He thought about the fact that she flew all the way to London, during the holiday season with the intent on getting him back. She wasn't staying in Stars Hollow; she was here where the future was uncertain and the outcome unlikely to turn out in her favour, and that made him fall asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in months.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory's fingers stayed perched over send for 30 seconds, she wasn't sure if the person on the end of this line would be as happy to speak to her as they have been in the past. Rory decided that if she wanted Logan back in her life that this was necessary and she was ready to hear whatever the receiver was going to say, and so she pressed send and the ringing began.

"Hello?" the female voice on the other end said.

Rory took a deep breath before greeting her back, "Hey Honor."

Logan's sister was surprised to hear the voice of what she thought was Logan's former girlfriend; she needed to make sure, "Rory?"

"Yeah, it's me Honor."

Honor wasn't sure of how to react, from what Logan had told her Rory dumped him over the phone and hadn't spoken to her in months, so she decided to prod for more information, "Why are you calling me?" It came out a bit more blunt that she would have liked, but she needed to know.

"Oh, I need your help, Honor, with Logan."

"For what with Logan?"

"I'm in London, I went to his apartment tonight, actually just came back, I needed to see him, needed to speak to him, he was about as receptive as I thought he would be."

Honor didn't hear any disappointment or anger in her voice, but still needed to say something, "what did you expect Rory? You spouted some crap about letting him go before you got to deep or whatever and just cut off all contact with him. I didn't think you could be that cold, I thought you were the one other person Logan could count on, and you just ditched him. Do you know how that made him feel Rory? He was a wreck, and you know how he coped? He became a work obsessed, jackass, he became his father, he became what he tried so hard not to. I guess I have you to thank for the destruction of my baby brother."

Rory didn't know what to say, she knew from Logan's reaction that he wasn't the same but she never thought what she did would have such an impact on him, Rory felt worse upon hearing this than she had since September. "I…I don't know what to say Honor, I…I didn't think he would…I guess I didn't know what he thought of….I am so sorry."

Hearing the quiver in Rory's voice, Honor decided that her anger would do no good any more and switched the topic of conversation, "So, what are you doing in London?"

Rory thought about the right thing to say, she thought that if anybody could help her get Logan back Honor would be it, but after Rory had heard the anger in her voice, she wasn't sure if she was going to be so available for advice. "I'm here to see if there's a way of getting your baby brother back, and to see if he can give me a second chance."

"Rory, I don't think…" Honor was interrupted.

"No, don't say that. I know I hurt him and ruined him, but it's not like I've been fairing much better. I'm not the same person I was either, and I hate to pull this card, but after all the second chances I gave him in our relationship, I don't think it would be crazy to suggest that he entertain the idea of one for me."

"Rory, it's just going to be hard. Logan's always been stubborn and emotionally he's always been guarded, and with how attached he was to you, it's just going to take a lot on you part for him to entertain a second chance. And I know you've done it for him, but just be aware there's a good chance this will be a wasted trip," Honor paused to let her words sink in, "how long are you in London for?"

"School starts in about a month. So I have that much time to make some in roads, and I'll make a decision as to what to do when the time comes to go back draws nearer, I just have to try."

"And that's all the advice I can give you. Just try, don't give up, I think, that more than anything, he needs to know that you are going to be there. Try and prove to him that you aren't going to go away again. I don't know how you're going to do that, but I think that's what he needs to know."

"Thanks Honor, you've been a great help."

"No problem, and I know I've been coming off as a bitch to you, but I'm just protective of him, I liked what I saw in him when you two were together, I hope I can see that again. Bye Rory." And the line went dead.

"I hope so too," Rory said to her empty hotel room, and went to get ready for bed in her first night in London, filled with hope and fear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it was one of the better one's to write. Next one should be up by Friday or Saturday. As always reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Logan woke up that morning, feeling a bit more optimistic about his future. He wasn't the only one feeling lost without his better half. He wasn't the only one thinking of what could have been, he wasn't the only one hurting, and that feeling, that he wasn't alone, that made him feel better. Logan was surprised to see Rory show up at his door, but he was even more surprised with how she looked. Granted, the transcontinental flight would have had an effect but what he saw went deeper than that. He didn't see the same glimmer in her eyes, that glimmer that made him want to do everything in his power to keep it there. He didn't hear the same infectious enthusiasm in her voice; instead it was replaced with desperation and sorrow. More importantly, he didn't feel the Rory that he knew was the one standing in that hallway. What was even worse was that he didn't know if that old Rory could come back, or even if he would like to see her back.

It wasn't as if Logan would ever want Rory to feel broken for the rest of her life, no, as hurt as he was he would never wish that upon anyone, especially Rory. He just wasn't sure if the old Rory, the one that ran, the one that broke up with him over the phone, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see that one again. He found the idea of a Rory that fought for what she wanted, that wasn't scared to lay out all on the line and go for it appealing and incredibly sexy. Logan liked knowing that she was now playing the role of the chaser, he just didn't know if he could evade her, or if he wanted to.

Logan still loved Rory; he tried forgetting her, tried replacing her with work, and while work was now a big part of his life, and it wasn't the same as having Rory. Work would never leave him though; it was always going to be there. It was steady, it was constant, and it was dependable. The events of September shattered this image with Rory. Logan didn't know if Rory could be trusted again. He didn't know if he could put himself out there as much as he did in the past for her, because he didn't want to face another phone call. As Logan got into the car, off to the office for another day at work, a single thought ran through his mind: How many times could he put himself out there, before there's nothing left to put out?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on Logan's office door interrupted him from a solitary late lunch, and from thoughts on a particular guest at the London Hyatt. "Come in," he said.

The employee opened the door and stood just steps inside the office. Logan looked at him quizzically, grinned and told him: "Jason, you know you can come closer. I'm not going to bite, and I did shower so I'm spring time fresh."

The employee, the same Jason Sohen that Logan had scolded just weeks before, was puzzled but slowly stepped forward towards Logan's desk. Jason took a few seconds before he began speaking, "I just got a call from the record archive, and those files you asked for aren't going to be ready by today. Noon tomorrow they said."

Logan looked at Jason, who was sweating profusely, and wondered as to why. His first few months in London, Jason and him had developed a nice camaraderie, but now Logan sensed nothing. Logan remembered the last few dialogues between the two and couldn't blame Jason for his nerves. "Relax Jason; you aren't the one responsible for the hold up. You can stop sweating now," Logan started to chuckle, and Jason began to laugh as well, but a nervous one, not sure of his footing in front of his boss. "So tomorrow they'll be ready?" Logan asked.

"Yes, definitely," something on Logan's computer caught Jason's eye, "is that…are you playing Freecell Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Damn, you caught me. I just needed to take a break from the work of this morning and I thought this would prove to be a good way to decompress. Don't tell my father," Logan asked in a jovial manner.

"Okay," Jason smiled, still not sure of what had gotten into Logan, but not nervous anymore, "if you won't tell Richard it was me who put his stapler in the jello," both shared a laugh at this. "Do you need me for anything else?" Jason asked.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks for the info."

Jason was just about to leave the office, when he turned back to see Logan, now moving the mouse around to position the digital cards, "Mr. Huntzberger?" Logan looked up, "You seem," he paused not sure where he stood and not wanting to draw his boss's ire, "you seem happier, today, I mean. It's a good thing." Jason panicked, not liking how that came out and quickly left.

Logan just grinned and went back to his game, confirming what Jason said to Logan's empty office, "Yeah it is a good thing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8 p.m. before Logan got off the elevator on his floor in his apartment building. It was a good day at the office, it was less tense than before, making it more productive, and people smiled at him, a departure from their recent cowering and shuffling by him. What was standing by his door made him smile, but he made sure to keep that internal, his face remained expressionless, not ready to show any feelings.

"Do you always get home this early?" Rory asked as he came to the door.

"Not usually, but this month is kind of slow," he didn't look at her, needing more time to subdue his happiness and fumbled for his key.

"So how was work?" Rory hesitantly asked.

Logan sighed, opened the door, dropped his suitcase by the door and turned around back to face Rory, "It was fine."

"So, this London weather is different, does it always seem this gloomy." Rory tried desperately to make small talk.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Logan asked, not comfortable with seeing Rory this out of her element.

"Look Logan, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know how to do this. Make awkward small talk with someone I hurt. I'm just trying to talk to you. Trying anything, I want what we had back again, and I now it's not going to be easy. But I've got to try something, and I'm not going to give up just because I get a few doors slammed in my face."

Logan felt better upon having Rory say that, her awkwardness and her persistence was welcomed. He, too, was feeling uncomfortable with this conversation. Logan wanted the tangible feeling of unease to be over, but he couldn't do it how Rory wanted, so he went down another avenue.

"So, how long are you staying in London for Rory?"

The sudden shift caught Rory off guard for a moment, but she recovered quickly, "I'm in town for a month, then who knows. School starts up again, so I'm probably going to go back for that, but who knows."

"I'm sure you'll get bored of London in a week or two," Logan said sounding defeated.

Rory caught the subtext in that Logan wasn't really talking about the city, "I'm sure London has enough to offer, so that I could spend my entire life here and never get bored."

Logan's eyes grew large at the implication, and decided that in order for his expressionless face to remain in tact, he needed to end this talk immediately, "I'm willing to bet otherwise," Logan's tone gave off a hint of sadness. "Anyway, I have some more work to do, good night Rory," Logan nodded his head at her and stepped into his apartment, once again leaving Rory behind a closed door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **Sorry for the shorter chapter, I just wanted to get it up quickly so that I can start working on future ones which I ensure you fine readers will be larger and more significant. It won't be long until you know one way or another what's going to happen between the two of them. As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was approaching eight o'clock in the evening when Logan was riding up the elevator to his apartment. Over the past week he had been increasingly looking forward to getting to his door. Every night, he would find Rory there waiting for him. He was surprised to see her after that first unannounced visit, so Logan was caught off guard and didn't really know what to say. Every night the conversation became easier, every night talking to Rory became less frightening and more enjoyable. Every night he was more and more reluctant to shut the door on her and leave her for the night.

The conversation that went on in Logan's mind was less light and had far greater reach than knowing if Rory enjoyed the London Eye or not. With each conversation his resolve weakened, remembering how much he enjoyed talking with Rory and how he could never spend enough time with her. Slowly the intense feelings of anger dissipated and instead of being ever present they were only there when reminded directly. Logan was slowly coming around to the idea that maybe their relationship was worth another chance. That it was worth risking is heart again, if he could feel like he did when he talked to Rory for those minutes a night outside his door.

Logan also noticed a shift in him this past week. He was less obsessed with work than he had been. He was slowly unlearning all the Mitchum-esque qualities that had possessed him since that phone call in September. Little by little the man that he was before that awful month was coming back and he didn't need to be told the reason why. Also taking note of his changed attitude was his employees, who now no longer walked on egg shells around him, which in turn led to a more productive work force. This also raised production which made Mitchum happy, giving Logan another reason to feel good about the change. His sister was also happy for Logan, but was a bit more cautious. Honor had called Logan nightly to see how he was, and to check what he thought of each Rory encounter. Initially Logan had understood and appreciated Honor's skepticism, having felt the same way himself, but has his feelings grew more positively towards Rory; Honor's seemed to take a more negative turn. Logan had chalked it up to Honor being overprotective older sibling, but he had told Honor that he was a grown man and that if what he was doing made her happy she should stop trying to derail that. Honor had been surprised by his tone, but in it she found that Logan was serious, and she had to admit he was doing a lot better since Rory had shown up. Their last phone call had Honor tell Logan that she was happy for him and would support whatever decision he made. It was genuine, it was real and it meant a lot to Logan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan stepped off the elevator expecting to see Rory there, but there was no one. Logan smile immediately faded and he looked at his watch to check if the time was right, it was. He then decided to look at the time on his cell phone to see if maybe his watch had stopped for some reason, but the cell phone confirmed the time. Logan reasoned that it wasn't exactly eight o'clock and that he shouldn't worry, he had grown to have faith in Rory that she would be there. Eight o'clock came and went and Logan's feelings began to teeter from worry to disappointment. He was worried that she was hurt, or that something happened back home to cause her absence because he had thought that they were slowly rebuilding a foundation of trust. Then more negative thoughts entered his mind. She got tired of waiting, she didn't have the commitment to them she said she did, she didn't think he was worth it. At 9:00 p.m Logan was ready to give up on her for the night, and possibly forever, when a familiar knock came from his door. He sprang up from the couch and quickly made his way to the door. When he opened it his face managed to convey the surprise, relief and confusion he was feeling at that moment.

"Hey," Rory started, breathing heavily from running to his door, "I'm sorry I'm late but you have no idea how hard it was to find these clothes in London."

Logan confusion only grew greater with that remark as he scanned Rory. She looked like someone familiar but couldn't place it, noticing his reaction Rory decided to answer his unasked question.

"You'd be surprised to hear about how man stores one has to go to in order to pull off an outfit that bares a striking resemblance to Alyssa Milano on Who's The Boss," Rory smiled.

The realization that Rory wasn't late, or hadn't abandoned him, made Logan smile wide. He was worried for nothing, she was late because she had remembered the one and only time that a reference to his childhood crush was made. He was also smiling because the outfit looked really good on her, "You had me worried there, Rory."

While Logan's tone was light, Rory frowned; she had hoped that the past few days had helped instill some level of trust in him of her. "Really? After everything I've said, you thought I'd just ditch you?"

"I'm not saying it was the first thing that went through my head, because I was worried that you were hurt or something happened in the states, but the thought of you giving up did cross my mind," he noticed Rory's sad expression, "and has great as this past week has been those feelings might crop up from time to time, but if it makes you feel any better, they are weakening," Logan finished, trying to reassure her as much as he could.

"I was worried about that, I was thinking of calling you, but then I left my cell phone at the hotel room and didn't think of a pay phone. I also thought that if I told you anything that it would ruin the surprise. Guess I didn't think of where your mind would go. I'm sorry for that. Forgive me?" Rory asked seriously, but also good naturedly.

"Yeah, I forgive you, seeing as though the end result turned out to be spectacular."

"Good surprise then?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, that's what I wanted," Rory then sighed, "I didn't realize how late I'd run, I bet you have a ton of work to do, or need to eat or something. I guess I'll just talk to you tomorrow night, I promise I'll be on time," Rory turned and took the first steps back towards the elevator when Logan's voice stopped her.

"Wait," Rory turned to face him, "you're right I haven't eaten, but I bet you haven't either, even if you did I remember the capacity of a Gilmore stomach, so what do you say to joining me for some takeout?" Logan asked, taking the first major step by asking her into his apartment, only Rory wasn't sure.

"In your apartment?"

"No, we're going to eat in the hall. I mean the lighting is okay, and I'm sure the custodial staff wouldn't mind. Of course in the apartment Rory."

"I'd love to," Rory said as she walked through Logan's door with him holding it behind her as she got her first glimpse of Logan's London habitat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory immediately noticed at how empty it was. It only had the basics, television, couch, table, and she could see a bed in another room, but it lacked the feel of a home. "Uh Logan, I think you need a trip to Ikea, things are looking pretty bare."

"Lately I haven't been living for comfort or the feeling of homey-ness, god did I just say homey-ness? Is that even a word? Anyway, I think it just needs a woman's touch,"

"Well I'm sure Honor would have helped," Rory responded oblivious to Logan's implication.

"But it wouldn't have been like it was back home, in our apartment in New Haven, that's probably under the care of some stuffy blue blood. Anyway, what do you want to eat? Chinese?" Rory nodded, but was still struck by his reasoning as to the bare apartment.

Rory and Logan spent the time waiting for their food talking about their days. Logan talked about an acquisition that was going south until someone on his staff formulated a plan and they all put it into action to make the deal successful. Rory was engrossed with the tale and conveyed genuine feelings of happiness when Logan told her it ended well. Rory told Logan about her adventures in shopping in London, and how European sizes will take some time to get used to. By the time their food came they had exhausted all manner of small talk for the day and both knew that they couldn't avoid the larger issue. Logan was the first one to address it.

"So I guess we should talk about important stuff now?" Logan asked as he munched on some noodles.

"Yeah, now is as good a time as ever," Rory said as she put down the carton on the table and got ready for a major conversation.

"I won't lie to you Rory, I've liked these past few days, I liked seeing you at my door every night, trying, fighting for me. I don't care if that sounds arrogant, or rude, I liked it, I liked it because I don't think I felt from you, ever."

"I don't mind, I like that you liked that I was trying, that you liked seeing me at your door and didn't label me a crazy woman. I realize that in the past I may not have been the best at fighting for you or convincing you of the depth of my feelings for you, but I'm not going to make the same mistake again. This is a new and improved Rory. I just want to know if you want her," Rory's voice lowered at the end, not wanting to consider that maybe Logan didn't want her.

"I do," Logan softly whispered as Rory's head snapped back up to look at him with excitement and joy, "but," Rory's face fell, "I want you to know that it may take some time to get back where we once were. If we, I guess if I decided to give us another shot. I'm not saying I'll never get there, in fact I'm pretty sure I'll get there quicker than I'm thinking right now, but it won't be some magical reset button, if it happens," Logan told her, stressing the 'ifs' in his speech."

"I understand that Logan, I really do, I'm just glad you're thinking about it."

"If we do, we're going to have to have a real talk about the reasons why we are where we are. Not something like this either, I think we would both need time to reflect on what got us to this point so we wouldn't say something hasty or anything that we would regret later on."

"Okay, I get that, what did you have in mind?" Rory asked.

"I know this restaurant, serves some really great Italian food; I think you'll love it. It's also quiet, so that it would give us some level of privacy."

"So when I start crying I won't be embarrassed?" Rory sounded jovial.

"I was thinking more of if I was a wreck no one would notice and take a picture of the despondent mogul."

Rory didn't know what to say to that, Logan looked so sad when expressing that fear. "I don't know what to say, but I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. I don't want to hurt you, again," Rory told him.

"This may not mean a lot right now, but I believe you."

"That means a lot more to me than you think Logan," Rory said with happy tears in her eyes.

Logan handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes, "So I was thinking I'll pick you up at your hotel at 7:30?"

"Is it a holiday or something? You're taking off early from work?"

"Who's the boss?" Logan said, unable to keep a straight face.

"You are, and that was one bad joke Huntzberger," Rory told him, feeling comfortable with calling him that once more.

"I've been keeping them in reserve, just for you, Ac…Rory," Rory's face faltered only slightly at the correction. It would have been nice to hear, but she understood how much harder this was for Logan than for her.

"7:30 it is. I'm looking forward to it, and dreading it at the same time."

Logan looked puzzled, "Do you not remember how good I am at picking out restaurants, this is a great place Rory," he told her leading Rory to the door.

"No, it's not that. It's just that this dinner seems to final, it's do or die for us and I'm just not sure I'll ever be able to accept the die part," Rory told him as they stood by the now open door.

Logan heard what Rory was saying and couldn't help but think that was the case as well, and spoke to ease his fears as much as hers "Don't think of it like that. Think of tomorrow as a great meal with an opportunity to put all of our cards on the table and potentially end this misery both of us have been feeling lately."

"Okay. Great meal, great opportunity, that's how I'm going to look at it," there was a brief silence where no one knew what to say, which Rory broke "well I guess this is good night," Logan nodded, "Until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night," Logan said as he gave Rory a goodbye smile and watched her walk to the elevator, at this moment hoping that it would be the last time she would walk away from him, but tomorrow was another day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **I didn't anticipate having this chapter up so quickly, especially since it's my longest one so far, but the material and the reaction to the previous chapter fueled my creativity and there you have it. I also wanted another update before the weekend and this is it. Thanks for the readership, as always reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was six o'clock and Logan Huntzberger was exiting his office and striding towards the elevator. Not to go to a meeting, or to check in on something on another floor, he was going back to his apartment and he wasn't coming back to the office until Monday. This revelation shocked his employees earlier in the day. They knew that Logan had lightened up considerably in the past week, but the thought of him leaving work at 6 and not coming in on either days of the weekend almost knocked them over. Various employees smiled and wished him well as they passed him as they continued the light work which he assigned. He responded, wishing them a good weekend as well. The elevator doors opened and he got in, pushing the button for the lobby, nervously anticipating the night ahead.

The drive back to his apartment was uneventful but longer than he had remembered it to be, he stepped out of the car and looked at his watch, it was 6:45 pm, he was due to leave his place for Rory's hotel at 7:15 so that he would have plenty of time to make their 7:45 date. He had made reservations at the restaurant and everything was ready to go, except for his attire. Logan entered his apartment and went straight for the shower. After showering and shaving Logan headed towards his closet, hoping that something would jump out for him to wear. When he called Honor earlier from work and asked her opinion, she told him that for something like this, "casual but sleek and sophisticated would be nice. It tells her that you didn't spend hours pouring over the choices, but that you still want to look your best for her." Logan didn't really know what she meant then, and he didn't know now.

His eyes scanned the many shirts, sweaters, coats and pants that he had in London. Logan laughed at the thought of him worried over what to wear. He was having dinner with Rory, with someone who he had once lived with, once shared a bed with, and once shared his heart with, his concern over his choice of pants seemed silly. Finally he settled on a plain white dress shirt, with a black sports jacket, and a pair of black pants. Logan looked at his watch after getting dressed and putting on Rory's favourite cologne, it was 7:13 and Logan was ready to go. He turned off the lights in his apartment and made his way to the elevator, to his car, and to Rory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory looked at the clock the hotel provided, it read 6:45 p.m. only five minutes had passed since the last time she looked and she still didn't have a final decision. Today she had went shopping once again, in desperate need of a dress, but a question was repeated in her head: _What do you wear to a last ditch dinner to save a relationship with the guy you see as your future?_ Rory needed a second trusted opinion, so during her shopping she took camera phone pictures of the options and sent them to her mother, who gave her fashion seal of approval on three dresses, leaving the final decision to Rory.

The choices were spread out on her bed while Rory stayed standing, wrapped in the towel she had used to dry herself off after showering. She laughed at how she was making the biggest deal out of the least important decision this evening. Whether she wore the blue or the black wouldn't matter. Her choice of fabric or print wouldn't sway Logan to the side of giving her another chance, it was what she was going to say that was pivotal tonight, and right now she was thankful that she had more confidence in her words than in her fashion sense.

Rory grabbed the blue one and headed back into the bathroom to get changed and put the final touches on her light makeup. She was just putting some emergency lipstick in her purse when a knock on her door caused her stomach to jump to her throat. It was time, Logan was at the door, and their future was to be decided in the next few hours.

Rory made her way to the door, and slowly opened it to see a smiling Logan checking her out. Rory smiled when she realized what Logan was doing, "You like what you see?"

"I do Rory, that's an excellent dress, you look stunning," Logan said.

"This old thing? I just threw it on last minute," Rory fibbed not wanting Logan to now how much effort she put into something so frivolous. "But you mister, you look great. I'm going to have to beat the other ladies of with a stick, maybe two."

Now it was Logan's turn to blush and fib, "Just grabbed the first thing that I saw from my closet, but I'm glad you like it. So are you ready to go?" Logan asked.

Rory nodded and stepped out of her hotel room, they stood outside of her room for a moment while she made an adjustment to her dress. At this point Logan was unsure of what to do next, would they just walk side by side? Would they maintain a distance? Would they hold hands? He decided to extend his arm, as a gentleman is prone to do. Hoping that it would be appreciated by Rory, but not lead her to jump to conclusions. Rory took the extended arm and looped hers around it, "are all the men in London this gentlemanly?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"I'd prefer not knowing for sure." Rory said as she looked at him and smiled, relishing the feels of their arms touching once more. The elevator came and together they made their way down to the lobby, to Logan's car, and finally to the restaurant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering the restaurant the host took their names and they were seated in a quiet area, where they would be able to talk about things privately and without fear of someone listening in. They ordered drinks and appetizers to start with and began talking, like this was just another one of the many times they had gone out to eat together.

"So how did you pick this place? Come here often?" Rory asked, wanting to ease in to the conversation.

"Not often, but you don't have to come here a lot to know that it's great. When Honor was in town she suggested this place and later there was some business lunch that was done here. It's a very different atmosphere at lunch, less candles," Logan said with a smirk, his first smirk at Rory since her return.

"Well we wouldn't your business associates getting the wrong idea. With candlelight and fettucini alfredo you're impossible to resist."

"So it wasn't my business guile but the special sauce that sealed the deal. That's going to bruise the ego a little a bit," Logan said feigning hurt.

"Somehow I think you and your ego will survive."

The conversation came to a close as their appetizers came and the pair started to eat. In the midst of eating and drinking they spent time making small talk. Television, music, movies, books. Everything was covered, a few laughs were had and the lightness of the conversation helped them prepare for what was to come. After Rory and Logan had finished their entrees, they declined dessert in order to pay full attention to each other. It was during their entrée when Logan had told Rory that they would need to discuss what they came here to talk about eventually, and eventually was staring right in front of them.

Rory took a sip of water, set the glass back down on the table, and started. "So, how do you want to do this? Should I just start, or do you have any questions or what happens? This is the first time I've ever done this. I want to know what to do, but I might need a little help."

Logan always liked being reminded that this was the first time Rory had truly fought for something as hard as she was for him, and asked her a question, "Okay, I guess my first question, and probably the biggest, is why? Why did you do it? Why did you end things."

Rory knew this question was going to be asked, but she didn't know if her rationale tonight was going to be any better, or different than that of which she gave in September. "Okay, but no interrupting, I need to get his out. I was scared of losing you; losing you to your job, losing you to the city, to the people in it, scared of you thinking that you no longer needed or wanted me. I didn't, I couldn't get used to the idea of us being together for the long haul, so I put an end to things before I became too attached."

Logan stayed silent, soaking her words in, "Did I even factor into your decision at all? Was I just a subject of a pro con list Rory?" Logan's voice carried a hint of anger and frustration.

"Of course I did, but to be honest this was about me primarily. I thought about you in that I knew you wouldn't have any problems finding someone else. You are everything a woman could ask for. I guess I just didn't know how you really felt about me, I was insecure."

This drew Logan's ire, "How the hell could you not know how I felt about you Rory? God, I spent every day we were together making sure you knew how I felt about you. How could you miss that? How could you doubt that?"

"I don't know. I saw the signs Logan, I knew that you loved me, but I let myself doubt that when you went to London. I know I shouldn't have, but I did and I regret feeling that way everyday and I'm ashamed at my level of faith in you, in us. At the time, in September, I thought ending it was the right thing to do. Of course now I know it wasn't, I tried hard to convince myself it was, but it wasn't right. The way I was feeling wasn't right, the way I was acting wasn't right. Logan, nothing in my life will be right without you in it," Rory told him, each word containing a bevy of emotion.

"I know the feeling," Logan softly said, causing Rory to smile slightly for the first time since the talk began, "but how long will it last this time, before those doubts creep in again. You know my life Rory, you may have to deal with a long distance relationship for a couple more months longer, and after that I'll be away on business once a month at least. Not for lengthy trips, but I won't always be able to be home. How will you cope then?"

"I get that your position will mean travel and time apart, I know that and this time I'm not going to give up. I'm going to trust you, trust in your feelings for me. I'm going to trust you because I love you, and I know that you love me," Rory said the last words with her piercing blue eyes locked with Logan's eyes.

Logan wanted to give in, he wanted to believe everything she said and rush out of his seat and kiss her like the day he left for London, but his brain was telling him otherwise. "Rory, this is a big decision, I mean I'm glad we had this talk and everything, but I don't think I can say for certain what I want right now. It's all too much, like information overload. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad it's out there, but we're not talking about a simple get back together high-school fling. This is serious. It is to me, is it to you?"

"I wouldn't have come all the way to London if I was just interested in some sexual fling Logan," Rory answered.

"Yeah, so I think I'm going to have to take some time and process everything."

"Sure Logan, I completely understand," Rory said getting up.

Logan was puzzled at Rory's movement, "Where are you going?"

"Logan, I want you to have as much time to think about this as possible, and you won't be thinking about it if you're driving me back to my hotel. I had already made secondary plans if tonight went south back in my hotel room, got a few good books today just in case, it will also give me some time to recharge some of my batteries after tonight as well."

"Rory, I'm driving you back, I'm not going to let you walk the streets of London at night. That's crazy."

"Logan, I'm taking a cab and that's all there is to say in the matter and don't try and stop me. This is the new, assertive Rory who gets what she wants – hopefully. Bye Logan, take all the time you need." Rory went over to his side of the table and kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the restaurant and into a waiting cab, leaving Logan sitting at the table to be alone with his thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was just about to call it a night; she had returned to her hotel and waited by her phone hoping that the familiar caller ID would appear. It wasn't long until thirty minutes of waiting became six hours and Rory grew tired. She pulled down the comforter on her bed in preparation to get in, when her phone rang. She sprang into action and picked it up halfway through the second ring, not looking at the caller ID.

"Logan?"

"Sorry hon, it's just me. You forgot to call like you said you would after the date and I was just checking in to see how things went. I guess by your hello they didn't go well," Lorelai said apologetically.

"Well, I don't know yet there might be some…" Rory was interrupted by a knock on the door,

"Some what, Rory? Come on, don't leave your mother hanging."

Rory opened the door, "Logan?"

"Good things come to those who wait, Ace," Logan said, calling her Ace for the first time in months, but sounding like it was still completely natural.

"Rory smiled wider than ever, brought the phone back to her mouth and quickly said, "Gotta go, Mom," hung up the phone and yanked a smirking Logan into her hotel room. She turned to make sure she threw her cell phone onto the bed safely and when she turned back around to face Logan she was met with his lips crashing down upon hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **So there is chapter eight, another lengthy one. I think the angst will be toned down many notches, I can't do sustained angst well enough. Continued happy reading, as always reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rory and Logan spent the next several minutes battling for supremacy. This was not an occasion for a chaste kiss; it was one that required all their unused passion and love to be put in it. Neither had realized how freeing the action could be, and instantly they both felt lighter and happier with themselves. Logan had begun to intensify the liplock when Rory reluctantly pushed away. Logan looked confused at the action, so Rory started talking before he got the wrong idea.

"Now, it's not that I don't approve of what we were just doing, because god, how I approve," this drew a smirk from Logan, "but I thought you were going to take some time to think about things, and then come back and tell me your decision."

"I thought I made my decision pretty clear just then Ace, what do you think?" Logan asked her amused.

Rory closed what little distance there was between them again and told him what she thought, "I think you want there to be an us again, either that or that was one hell of a goodbye forever kiss."

"Lucky for both of us that wasn't a goodbye forever kiss."

"Lucky for both of us? You think very highly of your abilities Huntzberger."

"You haven't told me I was wrong in saying that."

"Because you know you were right."

"Great, so now can we go back to not kissing goodbye?" Logan leaned in an effort to finish what they started, but Rory continued to have questions.

"Soon, there'll be plenty of time for that Logan, and I am looking very forward to it. I just need to know a few things. You know me, I like to know things," Rory smiled at him, hoping that it would offset some feelings of disappointment for the not immediate continuation of physical contact.

"Yeah I do, good to know some things never change. But could we not do this standing? It seems like we're having a confrontation. I don't want that," Logan suggested.

"And who would we be giving the wrong impression, the x-ray vision people across the hall?" Rory asked but when Logan remained silent she knew he was serious and took his suggestion to heart. "Sure Logan, lets sit on the bed."

They made their way to the edge of the bed, her hand finding his, and her head finding a comfortable spot on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to know?" Logan asked.

"I guess my curiosity is centered in knowing what made you choose us again? What made you choose me? In what has it been? Seven hours?"

"Rory," he used her actual name for emphasis, "the decision was a lot longer than seven hours in the making. I started thinking about if there could be an us again the moment you appeared at my door and to be honest initially I didn't think we could have an us the first night. Not with how much anger I was feeling, but talking to you every night made me remember what we had and how much I liked it, and how much I liked myself around you. It wasn't only during those times by the apartment door either, it was at work too, everyone noticed, and liked, the change in me since you came. I just had to have enough faith in you that you wouldn't give up on me like before. And while I can't fully explain it, you've showed me. You showed me that you would be there, you wouldn't throw us away, and that I could trust you again."

Rory was moved by his words but had to ask a few more questions, "But what about you being changed and not knowing if I could fit in your life now?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Rory, I have changed. I'm more responsible since coming here, I'm more mature. I won't be out drinking every weekend. I'm not going to jump off cliffs or scaffolding or anything like that in the near future, sure I'll still have fun and trust me we will have fun, but I've grown up. Now, I know it's a bit of a change since we were last together, but do you still want to be with me, knowing all that?"

Rory's head lifted from his shoulder and her delicate hand tilted his head so that they could look into each others eyes, "All you said, just makes me want you more. If you remember correctly the whole jumping off cliffs thing didn't work out so well," Logan chuckled, "one last question, and you don't have to answer now."

"Shoot."

"What's going to happen after I go back to School, which I'm leaning towards doing in January, I'm fine with doing the long-distance thing until your year is up, but what happens after that?"

"I'm not sure about all the specifics, but I will find out, and I'll tell you everything I know in the morning, but right now, I've got other things on my mind."

"Oh yeah, what are they?"

"Just wondering if it's too forward to ask someone on the first date back to my place?"

"I'm sure that's stopped you before," Rory told him, having fun with his playboy past.

"You know you've always been different, have always been special," Logan said sincerely gently caressing her cheek with his hand.

"I know," Rory said quietly, almost lost with the feel of Logan's hand on her skin again, "and to answer your first question with another one: Do you honestly think either of us will be able to make it back to your place?"

Logan smiled, "and this bed is already here, it's very convenient."

"You sure you're ready for that? You don't think it's too soon?" There was nothing more that Rory wanted than to have Logan and her cement their togetherness in the most intimate of ways, but wondered if this was all too much too soon.

"Ace, trust me, I'm ready for this again. Are you? I mean if you're not I understand, I mean it's not as if either of us was pre…" Now it was Logan's turn to be cut off by a pair of lips.

A minute into the festivities, Rory was able to whisper something into Logan's ear, "That answer your question?"

A soft "yeah" was all Logan could get out before both of them lay horizontal on the bed, both eager to relearn everything about one another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was the first one to awake in the morning, it was the first Saturday he didn't go into work in a long time and he couldn't think of a better way of spending it. He slowly opened his eyes and focused on head of his girlfriend lying on his bare chest. _Much better than work_ he thought to himself. He moved his arm so that he could reach the phone to dial room service for him and Rory, hoping not to wake Rory. He ordered an assortment of breakfast foods: pancakes; eggs; bacon; sausage; croissants; and of course a lot of coffee.

"Sounds delicious," said a voice semi-muffled by his chest.

"Sorry," Logan chided himself for thinking he could have ordered breakfast so close without waking Rory up. "I thought I could do it without waking you up."

"Who said you woke me up? I've been up for about twenty minutes, just relishing where I am."

"So your head on top of my chest is a good place to be?"

"Right now, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be," Rory said as she moved from his chest, to her pillows by the head board.

"She said as she moved from said place," Logan said voice full of amusement."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure a return trip will be made this morning. Just have to get some energy."

"Yeah, we did expend a few calories last night."

"Yeah, we did. Best. Workout. Ever."

Rory and Logan lay together in the bed, taking each other's presence in, waiting for their breakfast to arrive. Both knew that when they were finished the question that was left unanswered last night was going to be asked again, and this time an answer would be given. Rory thought about the possibility that nights like last night with Logan would be a once in a blue moon occurrence with his work taking him all over the world. She didn't like the thought, but realized that one night with Logan like she had just experienced was worth a lifetime with someone else.

Logan thought about what he was going to say, he didn't know much about his future. All he knew was that he was going to take over the company and his father would ensure that he was groomed properly for doing so. Before, Logan would have just went along with this blindly, not caring what other aspects of his life suffered, but looking at the beauty that was his Ace beside him Logan knew that he would have to start dictating his own terms to his father, and he would have to do it soon.


	10. Chapter 10

The remnants of the large breakfast that Rory and Logan had just eaten clogged the small table that Rory's room had come furnished with, but neither were concerned. Both of them were lying in bed together, enjoying the feeling of being in such close proximity with minimal clothing. They had been there since soon after breakfast, not wanting this feeling of newly reconciled bliss to end. It was close to Noon before the Rory spoke the first words other than declarations of love, since they had moved to the bed.

"I think I'm going to have to call my mother soon."

"And here I thought I was satisfying all your needs," Logan said placing a kiss on Rory's bare shoulder.

"Were you always this witty? Because I may have to reconsider our arrangement considering this new found hilarity."

"Sorry Ace. So, why do you have to call your mother? I mean you don't need a reason, it's just that you mentioned it and," suddenly a thought dawned on Logan, "it's about me isn't it?"

"You became funnier and smarter during your time in London, Logan. I'm impressed. Of course it's about you. I was on the phone with her when you came to the door and practically hung up on her, so I'm sure you will come up in our conversation. As I'm sure I will when you talk to Honor."

"I'm sure you will too," Logan confirmed.

"And it's different how?"

"Well, I'm not mentioning it during our time in bed."

"True. While we are on the subject of talking to family members, what's going to happen with you in London, and your future, which is now once again, our future?"

Logan took a breath, and some time before answering, he knew this question was coming since last night, and all he could do was be honest with Rory. "Ace, I'd be lying to you if I said I knew. I don't. All I know is that I'm to take over the company when dad steps down," Rory nodded sadly, "and I didn't press him on any other information. I didn't have a reason to after we broke up. At that point I was fine with wherever he sent me, I just wanted to be doing something. Now, things are different, and I assure you Rory that I will talk to him and make him hammer out something, something permanent and something that won't leave us guessing. He knows I'm doing well, he knows I'm good for this company, and he knows that his orders carry very little weight now that I know I can do this too, and that I like it."

"What's changed? I mean a few months ago you wanted to blow off the whole Huntzberger destiny you just didn't know how."

"The realization that I like what I do and that I'm good at what I do is what has changed, and the fact that I'm finally getting positive feedback from my father helps. I mean, I'm no sap, but it's good to hear that he thinks I'm doing a nice job every now and again."

"Yeah, that's always good to hear. But what if he says that you're to stay in London after this year, or you're off to Tokyo or Shanghai. I know with our resources we'd be able to have a weekend together a month or so, but I just need to know so I can prepare myself for it."

"There's no way after this year in London, we're only going to be spending a weekend a month together Ace. I'll talk to him. Unless he's got a few kids that he's been hiding from me, I'm the heir; I'm the one he needs to keep up the family legacy. I was always too busy rebelling against him to realize that he needs me more than I need him."

Rory frowned, "That sounds awfully cold, Logan."

Logan sighed, "I know Rory, and you're right it is, but it's the only way. It's not like I'm going to be making a ridiculous request. I just want to be based in the U.S. where our headquarters are, it makes sense from a business point of view. Trust me Rory, I'll make him listen, this summer I'll be back on the east coast and there's nothing my dad can do to stop me."

"But I don't want you to give up anything with your job for me. I mean maybe he'll offer you this great position in Asia or something really interesting in Europe. You said it yourself, you like what you are doing and you wouldn't be adamant about moving if it weren't for me. I don't want to be the reason you are giving up what you like doing, just so you can make it back to the states for me," Rory told him.

"I like the social aspect of business. I like the negotiating, the talking to clients, and the interaction with employees. I'd be more likely to get to do that if I were in the States, in our headquarters. So, yes, you are part of the decision to vocalize my wants, but it also is what I want to do from a career point of view as well. Ace, I assure you this is what I want to do, you were just the catalyst that made me want to confront dad on this."

"I just don't want you to do anything that you will regret later on Logan, I want you to be happy," Rory tried to reassure Logan that she didn't have any ulterior motives for the questioning.

"Ace, for the last time, moving back to the east coast will make me happy, both professionally and personally. I'm sure Honor will be ecstatic as well. It's going to be a reality as soon as I talk to my father."

"But there's nothing you can do for the remaining months of your stay in London right? I mean we're still going to have to do long distance for a couple more months right?" Rory's tone turned sad upon mentioning the distance.

"It seems so Ace. Unless something unexpected happens, it seems we'll get an opportunity to do the long distance thing over again, hopefully with better results."

"I was always one to learn from my mistakes," Rory smiled.

"Good to hear."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Logan had spent the early afternoon engaging in a repeat of activities from the previous night. They reluctantly parted at 3 p.m. when Rory thought that her phone call to her mother couldn't be avoided a moment longer. Before then Logan had boldly suggested that Rory get out of the hotel room and come live with him for her remaining 2 weeks in London. Rory was hesitant at first, thinking that Logan would want to take this slow, but Logan brushed that aside with the knowledge that in 2 weeks, they would once again be on different continents and a weekend or two a month would be the best that they could do for half a year. This argument swayed Rory and agreed, sending Logan out of her hotel room with one of her heavier suitcases, a promise to call him when she was checked out of her hotel room and ready to come over to his place and a kiss that was borderline inappropriate for daylight hours.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones and is more of a transition chapter. This story is probably going to run about twenty chapters in length. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, reviews, as always, are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

"There better have been a fire or a sale on Jimmy Choo's that would have you hanging up on Mommy and calling more than twelve hours later," Lorelai used as her greeting when Rory's call got through.

"And a glorious afternoon to you too, Mom."

"Seriously kid, I'm in dire need of details. You can't leave mommy hanging like that."

"I'm sorry, I was just, uh, busy, with, uh things."

"One thing in particular."

"Mom!"

"What? I'm sure what I said wasn't inaccurate. Was it? I thought his showing up was a good thing? Wasn't it?"

"It was, it was a great thing, I just really don't want to hear that level of dirty when it's in relation to me. Now, I'm not sure I even want to fill you in."

"You can't do that, you abandoned me for all of Christmas and I was okay with it under the condition that you fill me in on your adventures in London, now spill."

Rory, knowing she would have to tell her mother took a moment to think about what she was going to say, to limit further awkward moments. "Well remind me us where we left off."

"Okay, you were saying how Logan was taking some time to think and you didn't know how it was going because of the time it took, then I heard you open a door and say Logan, so I'm assuming he came to your room and then you hung up on the one who gave you life."

"Yeah, so anyway, he was at the door, and I may have, in haste, hung up on you, and I went to throw my phone on the bed, and when I turned back to Logan he kissed me."

"Really? No warning?"

"Nope, Logan's always been a fan of surprising me."

"Good surprise though right?"

"Great surprise," Rory confirmed.

"Then what happened."

"Well then we briefly talked, did things that I'd rather not discuss with you not briefly and he left this afternoon and went back to his apartment."

"Okay, super cliff's notes version, I get it. But where does this leave you two? Are you together? Is he staying in London, are you staying in London? Are you apart but friends with possibilities? What's going on?"

"We are together again. I'm going to stay here until school resumes, and then I'll head back to Connecticut and we are going to do the long distance thing again, but it will go much better on my end, I'll make sure of that. He told me that he is going to talk to his father as soon as possible to get a transfer to the east coast. Logan thinks it will work for a couple of reasons that I can't find fault with. So he should be in my general location by the summer, and even if he isn't. If something goes horribly awry we have the resources to make sure we see each other at least a weekend a month, and if that's the worst case scenario I'll gladly accept it."

Lorelai was happy with what Rory was telling her until the last part, "Are you sure Rory, I mean it's great that you two are together again, I know how much you wanted this, but a weekend a month? Can a relationship really be built around such a short time together?"

"That's worst case scenario, and that probably won't happen for any length of time. It's just in effect for now because he's still going to be in London until the summer. And I'll be a lot happier with one weekend a month than I was without him at all. I assure you of that," Rory said with passionate conviction.

Lorelai was sure of it too, Rory was a different person without Logan these last few months and she didn't want that person to come back again. "Okay Rory, I just want to make sure you are going to be okay with everything," Lorelai told her daughter as their conversation continued on with a lighter tone, and with the knowledge that when Rory returned in January she would be whole again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan heard the phone ring as he was putting the last of Rory's things in one of his drawers, _one of their drawers _he thought to himself and smiled. He went over to the couch and picked up the phone and sat down, preparing himself for the following conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey," it was Honor, "so what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Logan asked puzzled.

"Yeah, what's going on? I mean we haven't talked for a day or two and I want to know what's going on. How is work, watch any good TV shows, you know that sort of thing," Honor tried hard not to make her reason for calling too obvious, but subterfuge was never her strength.

Logan picked up on the true reason for the call and decided to make Honor work for what she wanted, "Funny you should ask about work, a couple days ago there was this problem. Janice had ordered three cartons of lined paper for the office, but when she received it, it was 2 cartons of blank paper and one of lined, she was furious. So Janice called the supply place and talked to Mike who was in charge of shipments and they got into a shouting match, which made Janice call Steve to take the call, because Steve's more persuasive than Janice, but Steve didn't have much luck and Janice was starting to get upset, so Steve and Janice, you'll never believe what they did…"

"Oh for the love of god, who gives a crap what Steve, Janice and Mike did with the cartons of paperclips or whatever…"

Honor was about to say more when Logan quickly interjected, "I thought you did, you asked about work, this is a funny story about work."

"Well I lied okay? I don't care about work; I care about what's going on with you and Rory. So tell me, what happened."

Logan didn't want to rehash everything that happened last night with his older sister so he decided to quickly make his way through the bulk of the night. Telling her about his decision, their kiss, their talk about future locations, and breakfast, then he said, "and I just got finished putting the last of Rory's things away, so we're all set."

Honor was listening intently to everything Logan was telling her, but this piqued her interest, "putting away the last of Rory's things? All set? All set for what Logan? What are you talking about?"

"I didn't want Rory in a hotel room the rest of her stay in London so I asked her to move in with me until she goes back to school, she said yes, and I just put away the stuff she gave me, so that when she comes back her tonight it will mostly be ready for her."

"Back together for less than a day and she's already got you wrapped around her finger."

"Not really, actually I just wanted her not to have to waste much time with unpacking so we could get right back to the passionate sex."

"Logan, so didn't need to hear that."

"Well that's what you get for your little finger remark."

"I was just teasing you, but are you sure this is a good idea? I mean just a few weeks ago, you were crushed and Rory's the one who did the crushing. Now you and her are living together again and are a couple again thinking about the future, isn't it just a little sudden."

"Honor, I understand your concern, I really do, I mean I had the same concerns myself when I was deciding everything, but I needed to do this. I was a mess as you knew, and I wouldn't put myself out there to feel that way again. This time it'll work out. She's not going to run, she'll be there for me, and we'll be there for each other. It'll work out," Logan said emphatically.

"I hope so Logan, I really do. Well, I'm happy for you, you know that right, have fun tonight," Honor said cringing at her words as they came out of her mouth.

"I'm sure that will be arranged Honor. Bye."

"Bye."

Logan pressed 'end' after Honor had said goodbye, only to be distracted once again by a sound at his door this time. He went over and opened it and was greeted by a smiling Rory carrying her last suitcase, "Ready for some fun tonight?" she said as she made her way through the door Logan now held open for her.

"Ready for anything," Logan said smirking; remember the conversation he just had with Honor not twenty seconds ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **That's all the updating for the week, next one scheduled for Monday. Happy reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Rory and Logan had just finished eating an early dinner, when Logan stepped away to call his father. Rory was left alone in the kitchen and started clearing everything away. It was only six o'clock and they had no plans for the night, but Rory couldn't wait for the rest of the night. Both of them had wanted their first night living together, again, to be spent inside, readjusting themselves to the idea of co-habitation. Rory had also wanted to spend this time in private so that she could try and reassure Logan that this time it would be different.

She was overjoyed that he was giving her another change, but was well aware of how badly he was hurt the first time. All the mentions of taking it slowly and having to work to get back what they had, Rory took to heart. While once again living with Logan was a great step forward, she knew that it didn't really mean much in terms of trust. Once all of Logan's doubts about her were gone, once his worry about whether she would be there when he got home, or when he called her, once that was gone then they'd truly be on the right path.

Rory put the last remaining container in the refrigerator still heard Logan on the phone in another room, so she went over to the couch and turned on the television, already feeling more at home than she ever did in her hotel room, or in the apartment she shared with Paris back in New Haven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Logan seven minutes but he was finally on the line with his father, who was still at one of the Huntzberger Media offices in Los Angeles, Mitchum was aware of who was on the other end and wasted no time with small talk.

"What happened Logan, what's wrong in London?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "So much faith in me dad, I'm touched. Really."

"I have no time for your games son, things aren't going well over here and I could stand to have this conversation with you any other time."

Logan sighed, realizing that joking while there was trouble in L.A. was not the best course of action, "No dad, everything's fine at the London paper, things are going well, as you are aware of."

"Then what's the reason for this call."

"I need to speak to you about the future."

"Well, I don't think this is the right time Logan," Mitchum told him, getting frustrated with the phone conversation.

"I know it isn't. I don't want to do it over the phone either. I know you are going to be in Berlin on Wednesday, and I know you talked about stopping by London to check on things. I just want to talk to you when you do."

"What is this about Logan?"

"I told you, it's about my future. Now, I've already set aside some time Tuesday afternoon. So I'll see you then, Dad."

Stunned by Logan's adamancy all Mitchum could do was agree, he was going to visit the London office, and he was going to check in on Logan, so it wasn't a bother for him to agree to Logan's terms. "Is that all Logan, I've got to get back and save this paper from the incompetent morons I put in charge of it in the first place."

"Good luck with that, see you Tuesday Dad," Logan said with a grin on his face as he ended the call and walked back into the living room where his grin turned into a smile when he saw Rory on the couch, on his couch, on their couch, watching television.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan shifted Rory's legs so that they were now draped over his and made himself as comfortable on the couch as Rory looked. He had to admit, he was as surprised as anyone at how quickly he had readjusted. It was if she never left, it was as if nothing happened, on the surface anyway. Logan still had some feelings of doubt and worry, and while he knew they would only intensify when they separated again, he was equally certain they would go away after giving Rory the opportunity to quash those fears.

"So, what are we watching?" Logan inquired.

"Oh, nothing, I was just channel surfing until you got back talking to your father. Didn't really want to get to invested in any one program because I have a feeling the television won't be the one that's occupying my time now that you're here," Rory took the remote in her hand and powered off the television. She readjusted herself so that she and Logan were now facing each other.

"Occupy my time huh? What did you have in mind?" Logan said suggestively as he inched closer to Rory.

"I am very, very interested," Rory said in a seductive voice, "in what you and your father said to each other."

"Way to kill the mood, Ace," Logan said as he moved back to where he was, "you're quite good at that these days aren't ya?"

Rory was the one who made the move towards Logan, and she curled beside him, his arm now wrapped around her shoulder drawing her even closer to him, "Yeah, but I think it's important, and the reporter in me is curious."

Logan kissed her on the temple, took a lock of her hair in his right hand and started telling her of the phone call. "Well, we swapped recipes for banana bread, discussed the best ways to get out grass stains in jeans and tried to solve hard sudoku number two-eight-nine-four-one. Typical stuff with Mitchum."

"Logan, I know neither of you would be able to solve medium so don't lie about that."

"You caught me. Actually it was pretty uneventful, he was coming to Berlin during the week anyway, and he wouldn't have missed the opportunity to stop by and check on me, so I just had to tell him to meet and that was that."

"You had to set up a meeting to speak to your father, about your future?" Rory asked and Logan nodded, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but the day my kids have to set a meeting to talk to their father, is they day I file for divorce."

Logan looked at Rory, she didn't say anything specifically that was geared towards him, or that told him that she was talking about their marriage, their kids, but the message was crystal clear. "That sounds like a plan. So yeah, Tuesday he'll be stopping by London and that's when he'll know about my plans for my future."

"Good. Oh wait," Rory stopped.

"What's wrong? Nothing he says can sway me Rory; trust me I can stand up to him," Logan said, not really knowing what was worrying Rory.

"No it's not that, I believe you Logan. I'm sure you will do what you told me you were going to do. That's not an issue."

"Then what is it?"

"What is he going to say about me living with you?" Rory seemed genuinely concerned, Logan was not.

"Uh…I'm not sure. Really, I don't see it being an issue, I'm not sure it'll even come up. This isn't something to worry about Rory. Trust me. It's a non-issue with my father, but thankfully I am very into the arrangement." Logan told her as he leaned into her and kissed her for the first time since before dinner had begun almost thirty minutes ago.

They continued kissing for many minutes before Rory broke away slightly to ask, "so, I take it long nights at the office might be a thing of the past for the next two weeks?'

Logan smirked, "You know, I've always wondered what this apartment looked like at six."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think you'll be paying a lot of attention to the aesthetics of this place when you come home." Rory leaned in to restart the intimate moment.

"I'll have to get someone to take me a photo," Logan told her as the started down the path to christening Logan's apartment, months after moving in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **I hope to have another chapter up by Wednesday and perhaps another one on Friday depending on my ability to get ideas. I'm getting a better idea of where I'd like to see this story finish up, it's just a matter of getting there. As always reviews are appreciated, happy reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

Logan was waiting in his office on Tuesday morning; his father was scheduled to arrive for their meeting soon. The weekend had gone by all too quickly. It was a feeling that he often associated with Rory. When Logan was with her, time went by very quickly and he was just trying to soak it all in before work or school interrupted them. It didn't take long for their level of comfort with one another to come back. Bantering over breakfast, mockery while walking the damp streets of the city, showing affection after, and during, dessert; all came back like the three months never happened. Externally everything was going great, but every now and again, amidst a bout of silence, or when he was asleep, alone with his thoughts, he asked the same questions he did before. 'Is this the right thing?' 'Can I really trust her this time?' and 'How long before she leaves again?' He didn't like having these thoughts, he knew they were counter productive to their relationship but Logan imagined that they were normal in a situation like his. Having these thoughts also offered him further opportunity to reflect on his choice. This was the right thing because it made him immensely happy. He really can trust her because he feels the same love from her that he gives off. She won't leave again, because she said she wouldn't and she loves him.

No matter how many times negatives thoughts came into his mind, he looked at Rory, saw her smile and the grin that broke out on his face answered all his questions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay son, I only have a few spare minutes, so you're going to need to make this snappy," Mitchum told him as he walked into Logan's office unannounced.

"What about the checking up? I thought that would take a bit."

"I've already had people do that. They say you are doing a good job, congratulations. Now, I've got a meeting in Zurich before Berlin that was just put on my schedule so you're going to have to get to the point," Mitchum said before taking the seat that Logan gestured to.

"Okay, here's the point. After my year in London is up in May, I will be returning to the states and work in our headquarters in New York. I've already looked at the situation and you're short staffed as it is in the upper echelons of management there, and I figured I'd be there eventually, might as well start now."

"Logan, moving you to New York is still a couple of years away. I think it would do you best if you were to stay here for a couple more years."

"No," the force of Logan's reply surprised Mitchum who was used to having his son fold under his words, "if there's a schedule it's being moved ahead a couple of years. I'm taking charge of my life and my career, and that includes where I'll be working. I'm going to be CEO of the Huntzberger empire and it's time that I start making decisions. There's no amount of experience in what I'll be doing in the future that I can learn here. I've already done it, in a year this will be one of the more profitable international branches of the company. My place is in New York, and that's not for negotiation."

To say Mitchum was surprised would be an understatement, but he was not upset. He was shocked, but pleased to hear his son speak of his future with such conviction, and while the time frame was accelerated he was proud of his son for believing that he could do it. "Okay, Logan, New York it is. But you're going to have it earn it. Your performance is going to have to be as good as it was here, or better. You're not going to be in New York to sleep with socialites or party with your friends. Your there to work."

"You won't have to worry about that Dad, I'm not going to be sleeping with anyone but Rory," Logan said without really thinking.

"Rory? The one I gave that internship to? I thought she was gone."

"She came back, and we're together again."

"She's pregnant, right?" Mitchum bluntly asked.

"No dad, she's not pregnant. She came back for me. Logan, nothing else, and I am very pleased at that. But I'd hate to hold you up with details of my personal life, I know you have a meeting in Zurich to get to," Logan stood up to shake his father's hand, "as always dad, it's been a pleasure."

Mitchum stood up, shook Logan's head and headed to the door imparting some final words of wisdom before leaving the office, "just don't screw up, son."

Logan sank bank in his chair and softly said to himself, "I love you too, Dad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the morning and lunch went quickly for Logan. Rory had surprised him at his office and took him out to lunch, being new to the area Logan had suggested a restaurant that many of the employees in the office went to due to its proximity. Logan and Rory had taken an extended lunch and as such Logan returned later than the employees who he had seen there. As Rory parted with his company outside the office building, she wished him a good rest of the day and left him with a reason of why he should hurry back from work as they shared a romantic kiss.

Upon entering the building Logan was immediately approached by Susan Tompson, one of his employees who was in charge of getting Huntzberger media in the blogosphere. They talked back and forth regarding the advantages of having blogs for each feature columnist as they walked to the elevators. Mrs. Tompson was going over launch dates and promotion when Logan saw one of the women at main reception point to him not too discretely and tell the others who were with her, "look already with a new one. I knew he worked fast, but this is impressive playboy material," the others giggled at this comment. Logan did not.

"Excuse me Mrs. Tompson," Logan walked over to main reception, the one who said the comment he recognized as someone who was in the same restaurant and had seen him with Rory. "Excuse me," the other women scattered, leaving the speaker all alone. "Do you care to repeat that hilarious comment you made a few seconds ago?" The woman shook her head, "really, why not?" Still the woman said nothing. "Perhaps you would like to explain to my colleague, Mrs. Tompson how you could think she would be unfaithful with her husband, better yet you could tell her husband, or how about her two kids. After you get done explaining your substantial knowledge of my business relationships with my employees to her family, perhaps you could explain it to my girlfriend, Rory, I'm sure she'd love your input. I'm sure you'd recognize her, after all the staring you were doing at lunch," the receptionist looked surprised, "yes, that's right I saw you staring at us. I didn't think you could be any ruder, but you've managed to top yourself, haven't you. Let's get one thing straight: you don't know me. You will never know me, and you will refrain making any more snide comments about me for laughs. Understood?"

The receptionist finally managed to speak, "yes, Mr. Huntzberger."

Logan walked away, clearly agitated, and joined Mrs. Tompson at the elevator, where they waited in silence for the elevator to arrive, Logan not in the mood to talk about blogging.

The encounter in the lobby had shook Logan up more than he expected. He constantly wondered if his reputation was going to follow him everywhere he went. If whenever he was seen with a member of the opposite sex people would believe that he was back to his playboy ways. He hated the feeling that no matter what he did, he was always going to be a lothario. Just thinking about it made him mad, that's who he was, and not who he is today, he just hoped that eventually the public would get the memo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan took a few hours to be by himself and cool down after work had ended, it was close to eleven at night when he got back to the apartment. He stepped in and noticed the darkness, no lights were on, no television, no stereo, nothing. He looked around and found Rory on the bed. Logan went over to her and saw that she had been crying and was clutching a pillow tightly. Logan took a seat on the bed and placed a hand on Rory's shoulder in an effort to ease whatever pain she was going through.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" Logan asked concerned.

"Logan?" Rory peered up from her pillow and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck upon visual recognition.

"Whoa, Ace, not that I don't enjoy the greeting, but what's going on, what's with the tears?"

"I thought it was a trick, I thought it was just a joke," Rory said sniffling, trying to compose herself.

"What was a trick? What was a joke?" Logan was struggling for answers.

"You taking me back. I thought it was just your way of getting even with me. I thought you were finding another place, or that you were going to come back and kick me out. I thought that this was just a joke, just a way of making me hurt like I hurt you."

"Oh, Rory, I could never," Logan made sure Rory's eyes were now looking into his to show his sincerity, "never do anything like that to you. Even was I pissed off at you, I couldn't hurt you like that. I can't believe you would think I could."

"I really didn't think you would, but it's not like I wouldn't have deserved it. Because I would have," Rory's tears started up again.

Logan brushed away the tears with his thumbs, put his hands on her shoulders to make sure he heard what he had to say, "No, you wouldn't have Rory, trust me. I was late tonight because I needed to cool off. I was reminded at work today of some my more ungentlemanly like past qualities and it made me mad. I just don't want that to be my reputation. I don't want to be known as the playboy forever when I haven't been for a couple years."

"I know you're not a playboy Logan," Rory said, now trying her best to put Logan at ease.

"I'm glad. I guess, I just don't want people saying things that aren't me anymore. I want to be known for something other than what I was in college."

"And you will Logan, you'll be known for being the future of the Huntzberger empire, a brighter future. Someone whose intellect, drive and personality will make it stronger than ever," Rory said earnestly.

"Tony Robbins has nothing on you Ace," Logan said as he kissed her. "So are our mutual freak outs over?"

"Are you okay with having to wait a little bit longer to establish a professional reputation and realize you may be known as a former playboy for a little while longer?" Rory asked, emphasizing the former in her speech.

"I am," Logan reluctantly nodded, "are you okay with knowing that I'm not going anywhere and you won't be getting rid of me easily?" Rory nodded, "Good, so you hungry?" Logan asked which earned him a quizzical stare from Rory, "Right; stupid question. Pizza or Chinese?"

"Now you're talking my language" Rory said as she and Logan got up from the bed together and made their way to the kitchen, both eager to satisfy the hunger in their stomachs and eager to return to their bed to satisfy hunger's elsewhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **There it is, as promised the Wednesday update. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Friday night. I know where it's going I just need to fill in the blanks. Sadly, there time together on the same continent is coming to an end, so soon I guess we'll see how I write them together and happy, but a long distance away from each other. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the story to this point. 100+ reviews! Happy reading, as always reviews are once again appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

The hour had come, there stood Rory and Logan by the gates at London Heathrow savouring each moment they had with each other until Rory had to get on her plane bound for Connecticut and an ocean away from the man she loved once again. Both knew that this time was coming but unlike May, they were bolstered by the knowledge that an end was in sight. New York was a little less than six months away, but even that was worth a little less right now, as tears streamed down Rory's cheeks, and pooled in Logan's eyes. Their kissing became more brazen and desperate. Their tone more pleading and sad, their time together was almost up.

An announcement came over the audio system, "Now boarding American Airlines Flight 503 to John F. Kennedy International Airport, at gate 12"

"That's my flight," Rory looked into Logan's sad eyes, imagining hers were similar, "now I know why you didn't let me come with you when you went," Logan's mouth turned slightly upward in a smile. "It's only six more months, and I'll be back here during my spring break, and weekends will be had together, Logan this is going to work," and reading Logan's mind she continued, "this is going to be different than last time. Trust me."

Logan was not surprised at her mind reading; their weeks together had seen an easy re-establishment of their connection to each other. Truthfully he was feeling a bit of apprehension; this was the beginning of the downfall of their relationship the first time. He had told her that he had trusted her and that he knew things would be different this time. But saying it and putting it into practice were two very different things. "I do Rory, I do trust you. I just, I don't want to let you go."

"You're not letting me go, you're loaning me to states for a few months, but never doubt that I'm yours. Well as much as someone can be someone else's without demeaning them and making them into property or a commodity, don't get me wrong Logan, I love you, but I'm my own person as well and while…" Logan cut off her cute rambling with a final kiss that told her everything she needed to know about how secure their relationship was.

"I hate to say this Ace, but you'll miss your flight. I love you. Have a safe trip," Logan told her and kissed her once more.

Rory simply nodded morosely, took a deep breath and went through the gates and onward to her plane, back to the United States, back to Yale, but far away from home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive back to his apartment was slow and depressing; Logan couldn't stop thinking about how different his time would be spent without Rory. Eating dinner wouldn't be the same without someone else to enjoy it with. Discussing books wouldn't be the same without Rory to engage him in passionate debate. Nothing would be the same, nothing would be better. Logan just had to make it through a few more months and then things would be right again. He put the key into his door and turned the knob and was surprised to see his previously empty apartment occupied by two people Logan knew very well.

"Mate! We were wondering when you'd get back. Thank god you came when you did, we're almost out of scotch," Finn boisterously proclaimed, while Colin went to Logan to give him an appropriate manly greeting.

"What are you two doing here?" A slightly happier Logan asked.

"Well, with us in the working world we haven't really stayed in touch as much as I'd like."

"You're a very difficult man to get a hold of these days man, email, phone calls, nothing seemed to work? What was going on?"

Logan felt bad that he was ignoring his friends during his break up with Rory, there his friends were trying to reach him and he was just pushing them away, "Yeah about that, I was going through a bad period and I just didn't really want to talk to anybody, sorry, you wouldn't have liked talking to me anyway."

"I figured as much," Colin continued, "I had to resort to getting in touch with Honor; she told us Rory broke up with you. Sorry to hear that."

"Yes, I always liked Reporter girl, affinity to daylight aside. But it'll be okay, three single men taking the world by storm, just like the old days," Finn said hopeful.

"You mean the old days of a few years ago, Finn?" Colin asked.

Logan interrupted, "Sorry to break up the plans for the three of us to conquer the world of single women once more, but I'm not on seeking anyone new. I've got a girlfriend."

"Honor didn't tell me this when I called her a couple weeks ago."

"So tell us, who got you on the rebound?" Finn asked.

"It's Rory."

"You have a thing for that name, and what are the odds that you'd even meet two people named Rory. That's uncanny," Finn spoke in awe of the coincidence.

"Moron, this new Rory, is the old Rory, he got back together with Rory Gilmore, Reporter Girl," Colin clarified things for Finn.

"Yeah, it happened recently, but I couldn't be happier. Except for when she left this morning. But I am going to be back in New York before the summer, so that's a plus."

"Wow, that's great, shocking that Mitchum would allow you to do that, but great."

"Fantastic, but enough talking, the three of us are together and ready to tear up a major metropolitan area. We need to get a plan in action."

"Finn, it's 11 in the morning, we've got plenty of time to tear it up," Colin said, almost wincing at saying 'tear it up'.

"What do you say we first grab something to eat, and then decide whether or not to tear it up tonight?" Logan asked.

"Great," Finn said getting up from the couch and heading to get his jacket, "I'm starving."

Colin and Logan watched as Finn quickly made his way out the door, they then turned to each other and slightly chuckled, they may have graduated but some things never changed. Colin grabbed his coat and both of them followed Finn out the door, ready to eat and catch up with one another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory called Logan when she touched down in New York, and again when she landed in Hartford, both times their conversation was interrupted multiple times by Finn and Colin wanting to know how Rory was doing. Rory smiled, she was glad Logan had the opportunity to spend some time with his good friends. He had told her one night that he had missed his friends and she was glad that they were now there when he was feeling a bit down due to their distance.

Rory told Logan that she would call him in the morning her time, and that he was to have a fun night out, which was a decree Logan was trying to hard to follow.

Logan's alarm went off and when he stretched out to turn it off the reality hit him. He didn't have to worry about waking someone next to him, for there was no one there. Rory was sleeping in her own bed, and wasn't going to be in his apartment when he came home from work, she wasn't going to eat dinner with him tonight and she wasn't going to kiss him goodnight before he feel asleep. But Logan felt better about waking up this morning than he did that first day in London. There was an end in sight to his stay in England. There was a promise from Rory that she would be there for him. There was a date that he was coming back to Rory. He thought about all of those things as he extricated himself from his bed and made it to the bathroom to begin the first day in the countdown to his return to Rory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **This is another transition like chapter, now they get to try a long distance relationship again, and it will be featured in the story unlike the first time when it just showed their break-up mostly. Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as quickly as possible, it will be Monday at the absolute latest, but it could be earlier, who knows. As always reviews are appreciated. Happy reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

It was late in February, the newspaper in London was continuing its upward climb in circulation, the air in New Haven was crisp and cool, and Rory and Logan's relationship was better than ever, distance not withstanding. They had managed to see each other on three difference occasions since January, for a total of seven days. All of those were a result of Logan needing to go to The United States for business purposes. Rory had met up with Logan after his business had concluded for romantic weekends in New York, Boston and Baltimore. The weekend in New York came just two weekends after Rory had left London. He was able to persuade Rory to let the car service his family used in the U.S. take Rory to New York, allowing for them to spend the most time together as possible when he was finished. With Rory as incentive, the business meetings were efficient and productive and enabled Logan to greet Rory as she got out of the limousine. They spent the bulk of their weekend in the hotel room, showing each other how much they had missed the other. They went out for their meals, dining at quiet restaurants in the metropolis. Their intimacy, their body language, the expressions on their faces, passers by would never have guessed that as little as ten weeks ago these two were worlds apart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their weekends in Boston and Baltimore followed the same pattern. Logan had business in the morning, Rory met him at the hotel he was staying at, and they spent the rest of the weekend enjoying one another. Where most would have jumped at the chance at experiencing a new city, Rory and Logan were happy to spend it in their room, just as long as they were together, what they did was inconsequential. While their reunions were filled with happiness and joy, their goodbyes were filled with tears and sadness. Both of them took those moments, positive and negative, as a sign that they were doing things right this time in their relationship. If they felt nothing when they saw each other then something would have been wrong. If they didn't feel as though their heart was being ripped out when they had to leave one another something would have been wrong. For two people as in love as Rory and Logan were emotions of such strength in both directions were a sign, that the love they had was still strong, still real and still very much a part of their relationship.

On the relationship front things were going great, they were communicating, they were seeing one another, they were happy and they would do anything to maintain that feeling. It was each other's personal lives away from one another that suffered. For Logan this wasn't that big of a deal. He didn't have much of one in London before he and Rory got back together, so there wasn't much there to lose. Rory, on the other hand, was beginning to feel the strain of needing to prioritize the relationships in her life. The weekends spent with Logan had made her miss out on three Friday night dinners with her grandparents, who were accommodating at first but grew increasingly agitated. They had also cut into the amount of time Rory spent with her Mother. Lorelai had become a great supporter of her daughter's relationship after seeing the change in her mood after returning from London but noticed the price paid for that happiness. Weekends spent in Stars Hollow were on the decline, Rory was spending it with Logan in another city, or catching up on work she needed to do that was interrupted by a phone call from Logan. Lorelai had never really imagined losing her daughter to another person, much less Logan Huntzberger, but she couldn't help but feel happy for her daughter, knowing how happy she felt when with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was four in the afternoon, and Logan was due to make a call to Rory at any moment. Rory's phone rang and a mysterious voice answered, "Hello?"

_That's a man's voice _Logan thought, _what's another guy doing answering Rory's phone?_ Logan started to get worried, but decided he needed more information than just a voice to base anything on. "Hey, who is this?"

"Mike. Who is this?" Answered the voice on the other end.

"Logan," _Mike? That's the guy who Rory said she was going to study with last week, but she said that's all it was. Why would he have her phone?_ Logan's thoughts turned to this Mike person. He didn't really think that Rory would be going behind his back, she sounded very happy whenever he called and made no mention of any problems she was having. The feeling he had over the summer wasn't there, nothing he could recollect would point to Rory cheating on him. But yet, there he was, entertaining that possibility, no matter how small. He had told Rory that it would take a while for all his doubts to completely subside, and that time would be the way to have them quenched. Now he was confronted with one of his biggest fears and those doubts started to surface. _Calm down, Logan, it's just someone else answering Rory's phone, it happens all the time_, Logan thought trying to balance out the negative thoughts.

"Should I know that name?" Mike asked.

_If my deepest fears come true and you are the other guy with Rory, then not only should you know that name, it will be etched in your memory forever as the guy that made the rest of your life a living hell, warranted or not_, Logan's thoughts were jolted away by a sound telling him he had another call, "You shouldn't. Goodbye Mike," Logan pressed the button and answered the other line. "Hello?"

"Oh thank god I caught you Logan, I was waiting and waiting for your call and then I looked at my cell and saw that it didn't have the chip on it that it got when I thought it was my alarm clock and threw it against the wall during the great sleepless night of October 2006. So in short I have someone else's phone," Rory told him.

"And Mike has yours," Logan replied, immediately put at ease by Rory's hurried explanation.

"Mike?"

"Yeah I talked to him earlier, not the most talkative guy, but he has your phone."

"It must have gotten switched when we bumped into each other coming out of class; I swear the guy is a total klutz. I'll call him as soon as we're done and get the phone back. I hope I didn't mess things up too badly, did I worry you?"

"Of course not, well maybe in that I thought you had a sex change operation without telling me. That would have caused me some concern," Logan heard Rory laugh on the other end and reasoned that this joke was a lot better than telling her that he had entertained thoughts, slight as they might have been about her and Mike, "but shouldn't you really get your phone back sooner or later, I'm sure Mike wouldn't appreciate a long distance call being billed on his service."

"Well then, Mike should have thought of that before bumping into me, now shouldn't he have?"

"You're evil Ace, beautiful, but evil," Logan said as the two quickly began telling each other about the funny things that happened to them this day. With Logan brushing aside the doubts he had as quickly as they appeared, just happy to hear Rory's joy and eager for their next weekend spent together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **So I was able to get it up before Monday, but that could be partly due to it's length. I swear things will happen next chapter, not sure if they'll be good or bad, but there will be things! I'm thinking there'll be another story coming up this week, that will be short and a bit of a change of pace from this one, so look out for that. Happy reading**


	16. Chapter 16

It was the second week in April and Logan was making plans for a weekend with Rory in Stars Hollow at the end of the month. They had done major metropolitan areas and Rory had suggested that Logan finally take the plunge and spend a few days in the town that she grew up in. Logan was reluctant at first, not sure how he would be able to handle the quirky town that Rory described. Logan always saw himself as more of a city guy and wasn't sure the subdued weekend life of a hamlet, no matter how eccentric, would mix well with him. Yet all it took was for Rory to pout and draw out his name during a late night phone call for him to agree with a weekend in the Hollow.

He had just made arrangements for the voyage across the Atlantic and had confirmed with Lorelai a room at the Dragonfly Inn for his stay. Logan had thought that it would be less weird for Rory, and for him, to not do what he wanted to do with Rory in her bed, under her mother's roof. Logan was placing the receiver in the cradle of his office phone when Mitchum unexpectedly came through his office door.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Logan asked, not expecting his father until the end of May to check if things were on course for Logan's departure from London.

"Son, you need to pack up your stuff. You're leaving." Mitchum told him, after sitting down on the chair across from Logan's desk.

Logan looked confused, he wasn't scheduled for a business trip until May, "what are you talking about? I'm not scheduled to go anywhere on business for a month."

"This isn't a business trip Logan, you're leaving London, and you aren't coming back, so hurry up and start making preparations. Get stuff ready for the movers at your apartment and wrap up things here at the office," Mitchum told him as if it were the easiest thing to understand.

Logan started to worry, he thought his father might try and pull a stunt like this that would see Logan not being able to move back to America. "I'm not doing anything until you explain to me what's happening and where I'm going. Hell, don't be so sure I'll just jump at your beck and call."

Mitchum sighed in an exasperated fashion, "there's no need to get moody Logan, I had a senior executive retire a few years ahead of schedule, said he wanted to spend more time with his wife and family," Mitchum said with anger present, Logan rolled his eyes at his father's reaction, "anyway there's some shuffling going in and there's a vacancy that needs to be filled and you are going to fill it."

"I thought I was going to be groomed to take over the business, not just act as a replacement when the need arose."

"Logan, you aren't going to be working in the mail room, you'll be working as an executive, this will put you on the track that is necessary. You'll be doing business deals, handling mergers, acquisitions, that sort of thing. This is important stuff Logan, you will need to take it seriously, it won't be like here, where your screwups can be fixed, you'll be dealing with millions of dollars worth of business. You'll need to be up to the challenge."

While Logan didn't like the implication that his father made with regards to his screw ups, he had to admit that what his father described was what he had wanted to do, and now he was going to be able to do it in an executive position, where it mattered, one thing still concerned him because his father hadn't made it clear, "so I'll be working at Huntzberger Media's home base in New York right?"

"Glad all those years spent in the family soaked in. Of course you'll be in New York Logan, that's where everything gets done. You better be a hell of a lot sharper and smarter when you're working New York than you are now. You will not disappoint me at home, understood Logan?"

All Logan could muster was a half-hearted "yeah," he hated the fact that his father had disregarded all he had accomplished in London during this talk and how he had so little faith in him. But Logan was also glad, he was going to be moving back to the United States, and to Rory.

"The plane leaves tomorrow at 11am, you will be on it Logan, there's a penthouse apartment waiting for you in New York, come by the office and I'll give you what you need," Mitchum said as he shook Logan's hand and left his son standing behind his desk, wondering what to do next.

Logan was seated on the plane flying over the ocean, thinking back on the last 24 hours. When his father left the office Logan was still a bit shocked. He had so many things on his mind, what were the essential things he needed from his apartment in London to transfer to his New York penthouse. What was he going to tell his employees of his sudden departure, and more importantly what was he going to tell Rory.

He told his staff in London during a difficult emergency meeting. Logan had grown to respect and like the people who worked for him, and he would have liked more time to prepare himself for leaving. Logan had told them of the great jobs they had done and that even though he was leaving, they would all remain and a replacement for Logan would be in the next morning. After shaking a few hands, and hugging a few more, Logan gathered the necessary items from his office, his laptop, and some pictures of Rory, and took the elevator down to the lobby one last time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan arrived at his apartment just past three in the afternoon. A message was left on his voice mail saying from his father telling him that he should take the essentials and everything else would be in New York within the week. His new place in New York would be fully furnished when he got there so Logan just needed to take personal effects and smaller items. It took Logan until seven at night before everything he needed was packed into his sleek suitcases, which he placed by the door for easy access to when he left the following morning, the only thing left to do was to call Rory and inform her of his move. Logan was looking at the phone that was on the table, directly infront of him while he sat on the couch. He didn't have any apprehension with telling Rory the news, he was coming back sooner, and he knew Rory would be thrilled. Logan just didn't know if Rory would be more thrilled with hearing over the phone or having the message be delivered in person as a surprise. Logan thought about it for a few moments before making up his mind: a tactile reaction in person to the news would be much better than an aural one over the telephone.

Logan was now driving from the airport in Hartford to Rory's apartment she shared with Paris near Yale. Logan had got settled in at work like Mitchum had told him to, and had a chance to drop off his things at his new place in New York, which Logan had to admit was very nice. During this time Logan had managed to keep Rory out of the loop, all she knew was that Logan was going to be busy at work and that he would fill her in on everything before he went to bed as Rory still thought he was on London time. It was nine at night before Logan reached the front door of Rory's apartment. She had told him that she would be home so the likelihood of her not being there for the surprise was small. He knocked on the door hoping that Rory would be the one to greet him, but with no such luck, Paris was the one who opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Paris asked.

"And a hello to you too, is Rory there?" Logan asked stepping in the apartment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, I didn't invite you in," Paris yelled.

Rory heard the commotion and came out of her room, "Paris, what's going on out," she saw Logan and stopped in her place, waited a moment before shrieking with joy and ran into his arms, with Logan smiling all the while. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she placed her head in between his shoulder and his head.

"Funny story, someone retired, so my Dad sent me to New York as sort of an accelerated mogul program. I have to admit though, this was one of those programs that I could like being a part of, plus my new place is really nice."

Rory stayed silent until it dawned on her, "Wait, so you're in New York? Now? For good?"

"Well I'm not sure if it's for good, but for the good while I will be living in the Big Apple, but with frequent appearances in Connecticut of that I'm sure."

This admission caused Rory to once again find the lips of Logan and pour in all her passion and excitement of the news of his early move to a very lengthy kiss.

Paris was not impressed, "Oh please Rory. You believe that? Someone retired and bingo bango, Blondie's back in the states? The more likely scenario is during of his quote business trips unquote, he found someone for the night, knocked her up and now is back to clean up the mess."

Logan looked at Paris like she was from Mars, wondering where she got such a warped view of him from. Rory was stunned into silence, which after a few seconds worried Logan _she can't seriously be contemplating what Paris is saying_ he thought.

"Logan" Rory finally spoke in a soft tone.

"Oh god Rory, I can't believe this. I really don't know what to say. That you'd actually entertain that thought? I mean seriously? I can't win here can I? No matter what I do I'm going to be the bad guy aren't I?" before Logan could go on Rory silenced him with a finger to the mouth.

"Logan, what I was going to say before you launched into a rather cute tirade, was, Logan what do you say we get out of here and christen that penthouse?"

"Oh," Logan sheepishly said, now feeling stupid over getting worried, "I say the helicopter can be ready in twenty minutes," Logan extended his hand which Rory took immediately and led her out of the apartment.

Before they fully exited Rory turned back towards Paris and told her with a hint of anger, due to her previous comment about Logan, "I don't have any classes tomorrow so don't wait up," she turned back to Logan who was now smiling broadly as they walked out of the apartment complex. Logan helped Rory into the passenger seat and then got into the driver's seat and sped off in the direction of the airport, both eager to get to New York, and wondering if the helicopter was able to be christened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **So it turns out I'm not too fond of writing Logan on one continent and Rory on another, so they are back in North America. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, look for another one on Friday or Saturday, and another chapter of Change of Plans tomorrow. Reviews, as always, are appreciated. Happy reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

They were halfway to the airport where the helicopter was waiting to take them to New York and they had still not lost contact with each other. Whether it be Logan's right hand intertwining with Rory's left, or Rory's hand resting on Logan's left knee they didn't break contact for fear that if they did that the other would disappear into thin air. The reunion was a great surprise to Rory and she was still in a happy state of shock, it wasn't until they passed the first marker indicating the closeness of the airport that she decided to probe deeper into the consequences of Logan's return.

"So," Rory started, drawing circles on his knee with her hand, "what's going to happen now? With your job and everything?"

By the time Rory had finished, Logan had stopped at a stoplight, so he was able to turn to her to answer her question, "Well, the only thing that is really going to change is that I'll be here sooner than the summer. I'll still be living in New York of the time, but I'll be finding the time every chance I get to come New Haven and visit my alma mater, go bulldogs and all that," Logan smirked as the light turned green and resumed driving.

Rory feigned hurt, "When did I get regulated to being 'and all that'?"

"All that has some pretty big scope attached to it. All that, that's an impressive amount, all, you should feel privileged, blessed even."

"Priveleged? Blessed? How you managed to say all that with a straight face I'll never know. But seriously, even with your undying love of Yale, I don't think you should come back every chance you get."

Logan hands clutched the steering wheel harder, "What? Why? You don't want me to visit you or something?"

"Oh no, not that," Rory rubbed his thigh in an effort to calm him down, noticing that his hands were clutching the wheel harder than normal, "I was just thinking that instead of you always coming back here, that maybe you'd like for me to come to you. After all, it's not fair if only one of us is doing all the traveling, and I love New York, so I'll get something out of it too," Rory smiled.

"Well I'm glad that your sacrifice will not be all for naught. But I wouldn't want you disturbing your schedule or your studying to make the trip to New York, I want to come home, where you are."

"Sometimes I wouldn't mind getting away from school, from New Haven, sometimes even the most studious scholar needs a break. But I realize that you sometimes need the same things, so how about we just take turns, based on our schedules, and when it would be most prudent for either one of us to travel."

"You just want another opportunity to use Google calendar, don't you?"

"Don't mock my love of the google."

"Oh, I'd never be so brazen," Logan smirked as he made a turn, now just fifteen minutes away.

"On the subject of my brazenness, I was wondering what's going to happen after I graduate?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with us? I mean I don't think I'll be finding much work in Stars Hollow or New Haven, so I was just wondering if I move to New York, what will happen with us?"

"I'm still not getting it. You want to move to New York, which I think will be a great move for your journalistic ambitions. I don't see how living in the same city as me will in anyway change our relationship in a negative way."

Rory sighed, "Okay, so I guess your subtlety detector is still in London, I was wondering if we would be living together when I move to New York after graduation." Logan smirked, "You know didn't you?" Logan gave her an innocent look and a shrug of his shoulders, "you knew that's what I was getting at and you let me fumble around my words like an idiot!"

"A very cute idiot," this earned a slap on his shoulder, "and to answer your question, I would very much like it if we resumed living together, it's been far too long."

"Good, because I kind of missed waking up to you every morning, except when you hog all the covers."

"I think you are mistaken. I was the one who routinely woke up without anything covering me. And that was all due to you."

"Without covers is different then waking up naked because during the night you got frisky and we ended up having sex."

"But still, me waking without covering was due to you."

"Are you saying I should try and stop that from happening when we start living together again?"

Logan looked at Rory briefly before turning his focus back on the road, "you know, I think there's something to be said for waking up kind of cold."

"That's what I thought," Rory said in triumph.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were stuck at a traffic light, five minutes away from the airport, when Rory decided to ask a question that was gnawing at her since Logan showed up at the apartment.

"That was quite the little speech you had back there in response to Paris."

"Yeah, a cute little tirade didn't you say?" Logan said trying to keep his tone light but failing miserably.

"I just said that because Paris was there. Did you really think that I would believe something like that?"

"I'll admit Rory, that there are still times when I get doubts. But, they aren't real, they are just reactionary. It's not like I really think that you believe I'd sleep with someone else, but that your tone and that pause caused some residual fear to spring. You know, you can tell a lot about a woman from the pauses. It's all about the pauses."

Rory laughed at the reference, "you said times when you still get doubts. What causes them? You know that I'd never do anything to jeopardize us. You know that right?"

"Yes, yes I do. I told you it is irrational and not based on anything. It's just left over feelings from our break up, but they are going away," Logan told her genuinely. Those reactionary outbursts where getting less and less frequent. He now believed that they were at a level of any normal man in love.

"Good, and you know Paris is just saying that because...well I'm not really sure why exactly. The best I can come up with is because she's Paris."

Logan turned to face Rory, stopping at a stop sign, "Hey, I don't care what Paris thinks of me, I can guess her opinion of me was never too high in the first place. As long as you don't think that of me, I'm good."

"You're not good. You're grrrrreat."

Logan laughed, "We got to get you to New York Ace. Too much time around these parts has caused you to lose your sense of humour."

Rory chuckled slightly and then turned more serious, "You know I was being truthful right? I really do think you are great."

"Yeah, I know," Logan told her as they pulled into the airport, "I think you're pretty great yourself, Tony the Tiger."

"Well, now that we've established our separate greatness, what do you say to proving our greatness as a couple when we get to New York," Rory said as the car pulled into the private Huntzberger parking spot.

Logan pulled the keys out of the ignition, unbuckled his seatbelt, turned to Rory, gave her his famous smirk and said: "I love New York."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **Another day, another chapter. Planning ahead with the story, I think it's going to end at 25 chapters with room for a sequel if demand warrants. As for the last chapter, you know, I had thought about them having a bigger fight over what Paris said, but I got to thinking how I could believably write Logan forgiving Rory if she pressed him too hard on it, and I decided against it. Anyway, happy reading! As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was late in the evening by the time Rory and Logan had reached his building in New York. Both were tired from the distance traveled, so they had agreed to just stay in and order some food when they got into his penthouse. Logan held open the door for her, making a mental note to have a key for Rory made the next day. Rory stepped foot into the enormous space and turned to Logan: "You don't really do anything half way do you?"

Logan walked towards Rory, who was now gazing out of the floor to ceiling windows that allowed for a magnificent view of the Manhattan skyline. He wrapped both of his arms around her waste and leaned down so that his mouth was hovering around her neck. After he placed a light kiss on her neck he answered her question, "Ace, you should know by now that I give one hundred percent in everything I do."

"Good, because if I ever found out you were holding back on me there would be hell to pay Huntzberger."

"Noted," he told her as he went back to her neck to continue kissing. Rory softly moaned, "So, how do you like New York so far?" Logan asked, pretty sure of what her answer would be.

Rory broke free of enjoying the moment to answer, "I was loving it until someone had to ruin it just a few seconds ago," she quickly stepped away from Logan causing him to stumble slightly, "and now I think it's time for food."

"Ace," Logan said drawing it out to show his disappointment.

"Nope. On the helicopter over, that sounds so weird," Logan laughed, "you promised me food, and food I shall have. Perhaps later we can return to enjoying the skyline and other things, but for right now, food is what I desire."

Logan smirked at Rory and made his way to the phone ordering some Italian food from a place near by. "I'm really looking forward to watching that skyline after our food." He said after putting the phone down.

"Yeah, I mean it's a pretty great skyline, lots of stuff to look at, I'm sure it will take a while to fully take it all in," Rory said stepping closer to Logan, giving him a sensual look.

"Oh yeah?" Rory nodded, "You really think so?" Rory nodded again. "You know what I am hating at this very moment?" Logan asked as their foreheads were now touching.

Rory's head crinkled with concern with the seeming abrupt shift in the conversation and replied with some hesitation, "what are you hating right now?"

"That I suggested we get something to eat."

"Ace, you know you don't have to come right? You can get comfortable here, plan the location of things, make yourself at home, because in a few months it will be."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was thirty minutes ago when Logan got a call telling him that there was an emergency that required his presence at the office. He sighed, wanting to spend the day with Rory in their apartment with no interruptions. He was surprised when Rory was excited about the prospect of visiting the office.

Rory smiled at Logan's acknowledgement that although she wasn't living with him full time yet that soon she was, and that this was going to be their home. "I know Logan, but I want to. You'll go do your soon to be mogul thing and I'll wander the halls, soaking in all the news-ness of the building."

"News-ness? Did you get a defective word of the day calendar or something?" Logan asked unable to suppress a wide grin.

"Oh shut up. At least this way we won't be separated for that long, I'll be with you until you go in, and will be there when you come out of your business. Then we'll go somewhere for the rest of the afternoon. Maximum time spent together. It's win – win for everybody."

"Oh yeah? Is there a bonus prize?" Logan asked as he watched her get in the car that the company had provided for him, and he got in after her.

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out how well you in the game…you know what game show metaphors for our relationship are going to be put on an indefinite hiatus. It's getting old."

"Yeah, I agree, plus all this talking is interrupting some serious together time before we make it to the office," the car had started moving, but they were still fifteen minutes away.

"Together time?" Rory looked at Logan like he sprouted wings. "Seriously? That's the alliteration you want to use?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Logan said humour and desire dripping from his tone.

"Let the together time commence."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the offices of Huntzberger Media in the city, Logan and Rory stepped out of the car and Rory took in the grand nature of the building. It was large and imposing, Rory was having difficulty thinking that one day this would be Logan's, this building wasn't like him. Logan broke her free of these thoughts by grabbing her and leading through the doors. Logan led Rory to a place just outside where he was required and began saying a brief good bye.

"So, this is me," he used his head to point at the conference room where the battle room would be for whatever he had to take care of. "Now, I don't know how long I'll be, but I assure you I won't be in there a moment longer than is absolutely necessary. You brought your cell right?" Rory nodded, "I'll phone you as soon as I'm out, and text you updates on occasion so you'll know what's going on," Rory smiled at the care Logan was taking to make sure she was kept well informed. "Feel free to wander around Ace, I know you'll want to soak everything in, but be warned things are kind of hectic around here right now, as you saw on the way up, so they won't be super friendly."

"So you won't be able to fire anybody if they yell at me for being where a stranger shouldn't?" Rory pouted.

"Sorry Ace, but if anyone yells at you, tell me about it. I'd like to know."

"Logan, I'm not going to tattle on your employees for being mad at someone who really shouldn't be here in the first place."

"You forgot to add the 'at the moment' at the end of that Ace. You belong here. You belong in this world, and you belong with me."

"Who else am I going to lean on when times get rough? Who's going to talk to me on the phone when the sun comes up?"

"I walked right into that one didn't I?" Logan asked.

"Yeah you really did, relax Logan, I'll be fine," Rory gave him a quick kiss beforing shooing him into his meeting, "go, go, there are deals to be done, papers to be saved, the news waits for no man,"

"I love you, Ace."

"You're going into a heated room with leather seats and with multiple telephone and broadband lines, not off to war, but I love you too Logan," with that Logan opened the conference room door, took one more look at Rory, and closed it behind him leaving Rory free to immerse herself in a new part of his world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

It was after Logan's second update from his cell phone that Rory found herself on a bustling floor that seemed filled with people working on the international section of the newspaper. Logan's message had relayed his frustration at the length of time he had been in there, but also gave a glimmer of hope that he would be out in an hour and the next message should be to get together. Rory smiled at the message, put her phone in her pocket and stepped onto the sixteenth floor. Immediately she her ears were bombarded with place names from all over the world. Someone in the far corner of the room yelled a need for the gross domestic product of Morocco, a desk near the front was talking in what Rory thought was Japanese to someone on the phone and the man who just stepped by her on the way to the elevator was using his blackberry and muttering something about 'those damn North Koreans'. Rory had only been on the floor for moments but she already felt like this was where she wanted to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had just sent Rory another text message about his progress, or lack thereof, in his emergency meeting. There was a problem in the Sydney offices that wasn't easily rectified. Overnight the editor of the paper had unexpectedly died and now there was an internal power struggle to see who would succeed her. Logan was aghast at the situation, bickering over power when the integrity of that paper and in the larger scope, Huntzberger Media was at stake. From what Logan had ascertained so far was that there were two groups involved in the power struggle, one was loyal to the former editor and wanted the status quo, however stagnant, to be kept. The other was a more passionate group, wanting to the paper to become more slanted with political leanings. The two other men in the room with Logan had tried for the past 90 minutes to come to some sort of agreement that would allow the paper to be run as it was for the next two days, until high end representatives of Huntzberger Media could travel to Sydney to rectify the situation. Neither group was satisfied with the mention of two relatively new and powerless people at Huntzberger Media who were supposed to mediate the disagreement.

Logan sighed as their attempts to negotiate fell on deaf ears. He knew what both groups wanted, Sydney, while being a relatively successful venture in the Asia-Pacific region was lagging far behind the Tokyo, Seoul and Taipei braches, but those branches had seen visits from Mitchum which had bolstered their status in the region with the business community. After a fourth volley of teleconference name calling between the two groups in Sydney and the now slouched over men joining Logan in the room it was time for Logan to take charge of the situation.

"Listen guys, this is Logan Huntzberger. If you can keep the paper running smoothly for the next two or three days, I'll make it over there personally to oversee the transition. I'm not sure what that transition will be, but I'm positive it will be a hell of a lot better than all this arguing going on and if you are all as talented as you yelled to be than if nothing can be agreed to no one will have difficulty finding other employment. I'll be there in three days, until then keep things going as if Miss Cartright were still there. She was your editor, and a great one at that. Do her proud. Do we have an understanding?" Logan asked.

"Yes sir."

"Agreed, Mr. Huntzberger."

"Good. Until then," Logan pressed end on the phone that was on the table the three sat around and stood up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was very impressive Mr. Huntzberger," one said.

"Indeed. I've never seen anything like that."

_Well that sealed it_ Logan thought. These two were just sucking up to him. He was sure that what he did was nothing special; it was what any good executive would do.

"I'm sure that's what Mitchum would have done. You two are so alike; Mitchum sure raised a good one."

Internally Logan was laughing, rolling his eyes, and angry all at the same time. He knew what he did was not what his father would have done. His father would have fired anyone who didn't accept the succession of power and who tried to sabotage the paper. He would have done it over the phone and had no reservations about it. If the paper would have been short-staffed Mitchum would have just made everyone work until the paper was done as normal and fired anyone who didn't produce as desired. The negotiation tactics used by Logan had very little in common with his father's. Logan was angry at the implication that he was like his father, he tried so hard not to be. He was able to brush it aside as the two men just trying to ingratiate themselves and not realizing how hard Logan had tried to disassociate himself with Mitchum, Logan thought that he might just have to try harder to show them that he didn't hold his father with the same regard as they did. Finally Logan didn't know what to think of the raising comment. Even the people on the board of directors knew Mitchum's lack of parenting skills and how he had no desire to acquire them. The only conclusion Logan could draw was that these two men were relatively new to Huntzberger Media and maybe not as indoctrinated as once thought.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Dave," Logan said to the taller man as they stood up getting ready to leave. "You heard my solution, so Jeff, Dave, do you think you will be able to make the trip to Sydney with me?"

Both men looked surprised, "but sir, surely you don't need us. You're a Huntzberger, they'll listen to you."

"Look guys, I want you two there, I need you two there. With the three of us heading negotiations we'll be able to come up with more ideas, we'll be able to juggle more things at once. It will just make things easier, and to do that I need you to realize that even sometimes mighty Huntzberger's need help. So I'm asking you both: Will you help me?"

Dave and Jeff didn't hesitate in agreeing to help Logan and both of them left the room with a wide grin on their faces. They not only got a trip to Sydney during the summer in Australia, but they also got to assist the future CEO of Huntzberger Media, and while they had heard stories of people who traveled with Mitchum to be let go soon after, neither Dave nor Jeff held the same fear with Logan.

Logan, however, was decidedly less enthusiastic. He didn't really want to have to fire a large swath of people his first week on the new job, and he didn't want his efforts to fail causing his father to lash out at him. Mostly Logan was concerned how Rory would take this, since it was mid-week and Rory would be back at Yale he didn't think it would go badly. Though, he did suggest the trip and this was only his first week at his new position and already he was going to a different hemisphere. Logan wanted Rory to see this as a freak occurrence, a result of an unexpected situation and not something that was going to be routine. Logan's relief at the end of the meeting was tempered with thoughts of how Rory would feel about it as he entered a message in his phone saying to meet him in the lobby in five minutes. Logan exited the room and walked to the elevators, ready to leave the offices, ready to be with Rory for the remainder of the day and ready to see her reaction to his Sydney trip that may interfere with any plans she had for them next weekend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **Six more chapters remain, I just wanted to get a brief view of what Logan's work in the office was like in this story and how it impacts his life, and that will be further expounded upon in the next two chatpers I think. I hope everyone enjoyed this update, it was fun writing. As always, reviews are appreciated. Happy reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

Logan stepped off of the elevator and into the grand lobby searching briefly for Rory before seeing her looking at one of the adornments that filled the large space. He smiled at the sight of her curiosity and walked to her purposefully. Rory managed to catch a glimpse of the figure striding towards her and immediately turned her attention away from the object in the lobby towards Logan. As he got within earshot, Rory started talking: "There's my favourite young mogul, how goes the world of wheeling and dealing?"

"The world of wheeling and dealing is about 15 stories up. This," Logan spread his arms out, "is the world of wining and dining and I think we should really embrace it," Logan finished up by kissing Rory.

"You think that kiss will make up for the cheestasticness of that line mister?" Logan pouted his lips and started to frown, "I'm just saying that it's going to take a lot more of that later tonight to regain your standing."

"Well, we can't have my standing being anything less that spectacular, so I guess I'll have to oblige."

"That you will, now what about the meeting. I'm dying to hear all about it."

Logan was about to roll his eyes, but heard the earnest enthusiasm in Rory's voice and refrained, "Later Ace, I promise, I just spent the past two hours conferencing with Australia stuck in the office with two other people who I'm sure will be trying their best to kiss my ass, they thought calling me Mitchum as a compliment."

"Ouch, I'm sorry," Rory said as she took Logan's arm and began to run her fingers up and down its length.

"Over dinner, I'll tell you all you want to know, but now I want to take you out, get something good to eat and have a great night. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful Logan."

"Good, so let me lead the way, and you can start telling me about your day, no one gave you trouble did they? Because if they did…"

Rory laughed as she went through the open door Logan had held for her. "Nope, no trouble, you won't have to fire anyone on Monday. I just wandered around, soaking everything in. Although it wasn't until I hit the floor where lots of international stuff was taking place that I really got excited…"

Rory's tone perked up and her voice sped up as she told Logan of her adventures on the floor she, one day in the future, she would like to be a part of. Her enthusiasm and joy at the experience was hard for Logan to ignore and before they got in the car to go to dinner he felt as if he was reliving the day with her, happy for her and glad that even thought they spent the afternoon apart he was able to do something for her that she appreciated very much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The restaurant Logan has chosen for dinner was elegant and romantic. It was very popular in New York for couples that liked the feeling of intimacy while dining with many strangers. It was a hard balance to strike, but Rory thought this restaurant managed it perfectly. That was to say nothing of the delectable food they had been dining on. Still, even with all of the qualities that the restaurant possessed one thing was stopping this night from being enjoyable. Logan. It's not as though he was unpleasant, he made polite small talk, allowed her to ramble while maintaining a face that looked interested. He wasn't cold, he wasn't grouchy, but Rory could tell that something wasn't right. There was something in Logan's face that tipped her off, she noticed some apprehension but couldn't tell from what. It was after the entrée was taken away that Rory decided to ask.

"Hey, do you want to talk about your day at the office today?"

"Huh?" Logan remarked, shifting focus away from his napkin.

"You told me you would tell me what happened in that meeting at dinner. This is dinner, now you can tell me," Logan's face showed the same apprehension that had been present throughout dinner, "I know something's been bugging you, you may think you have a great mask, but not with me Logan, I know you too well. So just tell me, it really can't be that bad."

Logan took a deep breath, knowing this was coming. The truth was he didn't really know why he was so nervous to tell her so he started his explanation with words that he had contemplated since the meeting had ended.

"Okay, it's really nothing major. I don't even know why I'm acting this way to tell you the truth. Things weren't going well in the meeting between two groups in a paper in Sydney; both had different ideas on what the paper should be now that the editor died. It was status quo versus change, and we were all worried that the paper would have to shut down. Nothing Jeff and Dave, those were the two working with me, suggested helped. So I had the bright idea that if I moderated things then they'd take it seriously, and for whatever reason it worked. They liked the fact that an actual Huntzberger would go address the situation. So I'm due in Sydney probably Wednesday."

Rory stayed silent for a moment, "That's what you were nervous about? Telling me you negotiated a solution to a major problem? Why on earth would you think that's a bad thing."

Logan now looked a bit embarrassed, "I'll be away all week and I'm not sure when I'll be back it could be Sunday, it could not."

I made it months without seeing you Logan, one weekend won't kill me. It may heighten my need for you when you get back, but I can do it. After all this is your job, and you are doing a great one at it. I understand."

"I knew you would, I just, I guess I didn't want to have to leave the hemisphere so soon after returning to the states, even if it is just for a few days."

"Logan, I know your work will sometimes take you away when you don't want to go, but I know that you'll always come back. Plus, it won't be long until I may be able to accompany you on such adventures. I mean, I'd love to get a job fresh from graduating, but I'm not sure how realistic that is. So I could accompany you on these trips at times, maybe write a few articles for my portfolio. I do find it cute that you were worried about this though," Rory smiled at him, and he smiled back, his first genuine, worry free smile since leaving the Huntzberger building.

"Well that's not a big deal. You always find me cute," Logan said, trademark smirk in place.

"You know, I think I may have liked you more when you were apprehensive."

"Well, for what we have planned tonight, I don't think you'd like to see a return of apprehensive Logan."

"No!" Rory said a bit too loud, drawing the attention of some near by patrons, and blushed when their focus shifted to her. "I mean," she started more quietly, "I think we have seen the last of that Logan for a while."

"Yeah, I think so too," they paused just looking in to each other's eyes, neither one wanting to break the gaze. "So, should we order dessert? Or do you want to take in that New York skyline again?" Logan asked suggestively.

Rory wasted no time in giving Logan her response, delivered with an even voice, belying the urgency she was feeling inside, "You know, I think we have some dessert at home that we could eat if we wanted to."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and I hear the best time to view that skyline is," Rory looked at her watch, "right about now. How about that? Strange, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that's very weird timing."

"So what do you think? Dessert or other things."

Logan gestured for a nearby waiter to come to their table and when he did, he hurriedly said: "Cheque please."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **Transitional chapter, the next couple will deal with Logan in Australia, and I think will be fun to write.Approaching the finish line of the story, I have an idea of how I want to end it, it just needs some tweaking and leaves it very open ended for a sequel but it's not really a cliffhanger so this story will be self-contained. As always, reviews are appreciated! Happy reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Logan had arrived in the land down under full of optimism and hope. He was optimistic that a solution could be reached amicably between the two groups, with no one being terminated. Logan had thought that a few people may quit, but he didn't want to fire anyone on this trip. He was hopeful that the situation would be resolved quick enough so that he would be able to see Rory on the weekend. Logan had promised to call Rory whenever possible, but with the time difference and with meetings having no schedule he realistically thought that their contact would be in message form these next couple days.

Upon arriving Logan had went straight to the offices, not bothering to go to his hotel overlooking Sydney Harbor and unpack. He sent his things over with the driver and had already made arrangements with the hotel to bring his things up to his suite. Logan had received a message on his way to the Sydney branch of Huntzberger Media that Jeff and Dave were there and were gathering the key figures in the dispute in the main conference room. Logan sighed upon thinking about what he was going to face. He wondered how someone let this get so out of hand. He did not envy the task that lay before him, but he was determined to succeed in pulling the paper together.

Logan made his way through the lobby and into the elevator ready to begin negotiations. He pressed the button for the fifteenth floor, and watched the numbers grow larger as too did his nerves and anticipation. Immediately after the elevator doors opened Logan was greeted by Jeff, relaying him of the disaster that was unfolding. How no one was listening, how no one was willing to give up anything. Logan thought that Jeff was exaggerating but when he got within earshot of the room he knew that he wasn't. Logan opened the doors to see the eight people, yelling over one another, not willing to yield the floor, not willing to hear another argument. Logan took a deep breath as he stood by the door and Jeff went deeper into the room and took a seat by Dave.

"Excuse me," Logan said in his normal tone but got nothing from it, the yelling continued. He tried raising his voice, "excuse me," nothing again. Finally he saw a cricket bat resting against a wall, took it in his hand and brought it down with great force on the table, making a large noise and disturbing the drinks that were on the table, this got people attention. "Finally. Hello everyone. I'm Logan Huntzberger. I hear there is some difficulty going on here, what should I be aware of?" Logan asked only to be answered by the same eight voices yelling over one another. Logan took a seat at the head of the table and began the slow process of calming everyone down and hearing each argument.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took ten hours before Logan had enough of the facts to start planning a strategy. He had managed to deftly take control of the room without scaring the room into submission. His style was much different than his father's. It was approaching ten o'clock at night, and decided to give everyone a five minute break to do whatever they needed to do, but that the meeting would resume promptly after. Logan took this time to phone Rory, it was lunch time in New Haven so Logan had hoped that he could get a hold of her, but he didn't have any luck. He was forced to leave a message: "Hey Ace, still in that first meeting, good news is I think I can start working now, bad news is it's ten o'clock and I think everyone's tired of yelling at one another. I'm going to call it a night here in a couple hours, get some shut eye and try and make some more progress in the morning. Call me when you get this. Love you Rory, later."

Five minutes later the meeting resumed and Logan got a feel where these negotiations were headed. After making some inroads in allowing more pages devoted to editorials to appease those who wanted a more political paper, Logan called it a night and told everyone that tomorrow at eight in the morning was when the negotiations would resume. The employees filed out of the room, until only Dave, Jeff and Logan remained.

"I know you are probably going to think I'm just sucking up, but that was impressive Logan," Dave said, appearing to be genuine.

"Thanks, Dave. I think it went pretty well," Dave and Jeff nodded in agreement, "So I guess that's it for the night, I'll see you two here at seven thirty okay? I want to go over some things."

"Sure, Mr. Hunztberger," Logan looked at Jeff hoping that he would get the message he told him earlier in the day. "Oh, I mean sure Logan. You're going to have to give me some time to get used to that. I heard all these things about your father and how he did things and I just thought," Jeff was cut off by Logan.

"Yeah, I know. Believe me I know, just try to remember I'm not my father, okay?"

"Definitely, in fact Dave and I were just going to our hotel and get a drink at the bar, chat up some of the Australian women, what do you say? Care to join us; I'm sure you could show us a few things about picking up women."

Logan tried his best to smile politely, "I'm sorry guys, I'm focused solely on one woman, and she's back home and I'm just going to my hotel and give her a call. Have fun, but not too much, I need you alert tomorrow. Have a good one," Logan said as he walked out of the room, out of the office and back to his hotel room.

Logan got into his suite as it was nearing two in the morning. He went to grab his phone, but realized it was missing, cursing himself as he realized it was on the conference table back in the office. He made his way to the phone in the suite and dialed Rory's cell number from memory, even thought it was only four in the afternoon he still got her voice mail. "Hey Rory, it's me again. Meetings are over and I think it's going well. Concessions are already being made, it was pretty easy. I guess my charm works on this hemisphere as well. Anyway, I'm sure one of these times I'll reach you, but until then I'll keep calling you when I can and leave you these cute messages. I miss you, Rory. Good night. G'day, whatever," Logan hung up the phone and immediately made his way to the bed, unaware that two hours later his cell phone on the table would ring with the call of the person he most wanted to hear from.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan got to the office at seven thirty and was met by Dave and Jeff who were worried that things were deteriorating. Logan asked how, but they weren't giving details. All Logan was told was that the yelling was more severe and the tempers were more volatile. Logan took this information and realized that calling Rory as soon as he got back his phone was unlikely. Logan strode into the conference room again, sat down at the head of the table and began to work hard getting back to where they were when they left early the same morning.

Fourteen hours later, no breaks for lunch, no rest for the tired, they were back to the partial agreement they reached last night. Logan was frustrated and wondered how things could have gone bad overnight. Answers on that subject were evasive and amounted to little more than the changing of minds. Logan was not pleased with that explanation and cursed them for wasting the whole day. After the first five minute break of the day, things got better. People were more receptive to Logan's ideas. Concessions were made quicker and with fewer reservations. The paper looked like it was on the road to being stable once more and Logan felt a sense of pride in knowing that he was responsible for at least a part of it. It was near three in the morning when the final deal was hammered out. Written agreements were drawn up and signed, the Sydney branch was saved at three twenty six on Friday morning. As handshakes were being exchanged Logan saw Dave make a phone call on one of the conference phones. He pushed a few buttons and went over to Logan, "Logan, you're father is on the speaker line and he wants to discuss the situation."

Logan thought this was weird, Dave hadn't talked on the phone long enough to fill Mitchum on the details,

"Uh, dad? What's this about?" Logan asked into the speaker.

"I just wanted to say congratulations, son. You passed."

Logan was confused, and looked up from the speakerphone and saw the smiles of everyone else in the room grow. "Passed? Passed what?"

"Your first test as a Huntzberger, successful negotiations 101."

"Well thank you, but how did you know that an agreement was reached Dad, I mean we just signed it a few seconds ago."

"Logan, it wasn't real," Logan's face dropped and so did the others in the room realizing Logan's reaction. "The whole thing was set up, to test your resolve, your ability to follow through on things, even when they weren't going well."

Logan was stunned, "Wait. Wait a second. You mean this was all a trick? Some sort of school lesson for me?"

"Yes it was. The first test was to see if you would realize that they wanted a Huntzberger there, which is common in these things. Second, was that you would actually go, on short notice and as you just got back from moving back to America. Third, was the commotion at the beginning and checking to see if you could get their attention. Fourth was staying late until you had all the facts. Fifth was avoiding gallivanting out at night when you were supposed to be working the next morning," Logan looked at Jeff and Dave as he realized they were in on this, Jeff and Dave could hardly look at Logan. "Sixth was to stick with it even when progress was stalled or reversed, and the final test was seeing it through to completion. Dotting the i's crossing the t's that sort of thing. I'm happy to say you passed them all. You are truly talented Logan. Anyway get back to…" Mitchum was interrupted by a very agitated Logan.

"You mean I didn't have to be here halfway around the world from home. You mean I could have spent more time getting comfortable in a REAL working environment. You mean I could have spent more time with and talking to Rory. You mean I didn't have to worry about how my traveling would affect my relationship. I didn't have to worry about any of that. Is that what you are telling me?" Logan practically yelled, making everyone else in the room look away and distance themselves from Logan.

"Now don't get so mad, this had to be done to show me what you could do and you did. But don't think you saying any of those things will make me regret it. This needed to be done, and I'm glad I did it. Get back to New York for Monday, Logan. Goodbye," Mitchum hung up leaving a still angry Logan standing at the head of the table.

With Mitchum off the line, Logan pressed the button to end the dial tone and turned his attention towards Dave and Jeff. "You knew about this? About this whole experiment?" He questioned them, his face red, his voice cold.

Dave and Jeff looked at each other unsure of what to say, "Yes we did," Dave said, "your Father needed a go between to check on your progress, but we aren't working for him per se. I'm glad you passed his test, I'm glad we're your employees," Dave told him forming a smile along with Jeff.

"No you're not. You're both fired. Your things will be sent to your homes when we're back in New York," Logan told them and immediately turned from them, angry, sad and humiliated and started the process of getting back to the United States as quickly as possible

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **Sorry it took for so long for an update, FF was giving me some difficulties for a while. Anyway, I had thought that maybe this could be two chapters, but then thought that I'd just make it one and get back to Rory and Logan being on the same continent. See how that goes. As always reviews are appreciated. Happy reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

The jet set down at New York's largest international airport shortly after eleven p.m. on Saturday evening, with Logan confirming the time with the flight attendants before disembarking. He was mentally and physically exhausted, he looked it, and he felt it. Even Rory could tell something wasn't right when she spoke to him over the phone before he got on the plane. Logan brushed it aside not wanting to relive the humiliating experience so soon after the first time. Before ending the call Logan had promised that once he arrived back at the penthouse he would call to say he made it home safely. After calling Rory, Logan made a quick call to Frank to make sure that a car was there at the airport to drive him back to the penthouse. He told Frank the approximate arrival time and boarded the plane in Sydney secure in the knowledge that everything was taken care of.

It took Logan a couple minutes to make it through customs and to retrieve his baggage before he made the walk out to the waiting cars and to Frank. When he got outside he briefly scanned the row of cars but couldn't spot Frank. Instead Logan was alerted to someone's presence by a blur of motion and the joyful screams of his name coming from Rory, who was now firmly ensconced in Logan's arms. A surprised, but delighted Logan stayed silent, just relishing her touch, her scent, her presence, but eventually he managed to speak.

"I missed you Ace, you have no idea."

"I missed you too Logan, I must say you certainly look better than you sounded over the phone."

"Yeah, well now I have a reason sound good. But I got to know, what happened to Frank. I called him and he said he'd be here. How did you know to come here."

"What? You don't want me here?" Rory asked, feigning hurt.

"Of course I do, I just thought you would be busy on your Saturday night. I didn't want to disturb you. After all I'm just going back to our penthouse. I'm exhausted. Still, how did you plan this?"

"I can't envision a scenario in which me getting to see you is disruptive to my plans. I'll take you anytime I can get you. As to my skills in acquiring knowledge, I simply phoned Frank shortly after you left for Australia and told him to phone me when you called him to get home. I have some pull with Frank," Rory smiled recalling the events that led her here.

"And for that I am grateful, Ace," Logan told her as her leaned in for a kiss.

"So, you're probably beat, what with all that traveling, and businessman stuff you did," Logan's face filled with negative emotion upon mention of the business aspect of his trip, "so I think it's time we went home."

Logan looked up at Rory who was still smiling widely, happy to be with him, and he managed to put on a smile too and responded, "Yeah, let's go home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the penthouse and Rory turned on a few lights so that they could navigate the area. On the ride over Rory had informed Logan that she was going to stay overnight and help him recover from the jetlag by relaxing with him on Sunday. Logan liked her plan and raised no objection. Logan dropped his stuff by the front door and immediately went for the couch. Rory went to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. After she had done that she went to Logan who was still carrying something on his shoulders, something Rory wanted to help ease the burden of. "Hey," she stroked his arm, "you sounded like you were in a funk when you called me earlier and in the car too. Do you want to talk about it?"

Logan sighed, but he realized that he was going to tell Rory anyway and that it would be good to get this off of his chest. "I will, but it's one of those things that would go better with a coffee or something, so how about we wait until that's ready?"

"Okay" Rory said as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder until the coffee was ready to be poured and until Logan was ready to talk.

A few minutes later both Rory and Logan had coffee mugs in their hands and were seated comfortably on the couch, Rory being in close contact with Logan so that she could show her support in anyway she could think of. Logan, knowing the sooner he started the sooner he would be finished began:

"Well to be honest things were going pretty well. I thought I was in my element; I was handling arguments, mediating disagreements. I thought I was making progress. We actually did have a few things in place after that first night, and then when I came back I was told it all disintegrated and had to start from scratch. Even though I was deterred we pushed forward and eventually a deal was made. Contracts were signed and everything and at that moment I had such a great sense of pride in something I accomplished."

Rory spoke up, "That's great Logan! Really, I mean you should feel proud. From what you told me before you left that place was a mess. I know you were always skilled with words, but I didn't know that transferred into the business world that well."

"Apparently it doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was just after the final deal was made when Dave, you remember me telling you about him right?" Rory nodded, "Well he called my Father, and put him on speaker phone for everyone to hear. It was then I was informed that everything I went through, all my hard work and effort, all that was for naught."

Rory looked puzzled, "Huh?"

"It was a rouse Rory. It was a test, my Father said, to me it was a joke. Everything was planned, from the initial problems to the backtracking right down to the agreement, hell Dave and Jeff wanted to go out one night in between meetings, that was part of Dad's plan too. All to make sure I could handle it. All to make sure I didn't screw up, and he was glad that I did it. He was glad that I passed his little test."

Rory was stunned with the elaborate deception pulled off just because Mitchum apparently had little confidence in Logan's abilities. "I don't know what to say Logan, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. You know the worst part? It wasn't hearing that it was a test. It wasn't the fact that I had to rearrange a few things to make it to Sydney. It was the feeling I got when he told me. In front of everyone in the room, I was humiliated. Here I thought something was being done, that I was making a contribution to the company, but I wasn't. I wasn't and it was because of my Father. To top it off, I thought I was making in roads with Dave and Jeff, and that they could actually be friends and not just suck ups, but they were in on it from the beginning. The basically set up my humiliation and I fired them and walked out. That's why my mood wasn't the greatest Ace, I just felt so, so wronged," Logan finished his dropping, his shoulders slouching.

This allowed Rory to set down her coffee mug on the table and bring her arms to rest on Logan's shoulders to start gently messaging the tension filled area. "That does suck Logan, but you know what? You didn't need that business trip. You knew you were a damned good business negotiator. You knew you could do all of that stuff. Just because your Father needed some test to show it to himself doesn't mean that it wasn't there all along. You knew that, I knew that. Don't let your father somehow take away from all you've done this past year. I hate that your Father did this to you. I hate that it was out there for all to see, but that'll just make it that much sweeter when you do it next time and can shove it in his face. Logan," she used her hands to bring his face inches from hers, "I know this may not mean a lot now, but one day you are going to take over from your Father, and you are going to eclipse him in everything. In business, in being a good guy, as a husband, as a Father. You're going to be so much better than him in all of that, and you won't need a test to show that, because it will be clear as day for all to see."

Logan sat silent after Rory's speech, which was delivered with such emotion that she started to tear up with her words. Logan looked at her with such adoration and love, took his thumbs and brushed away the slight tears, touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "It'll only be worth it if you're there with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said as the gap was closed and a romantic kiss was shared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later, Rory left the living room to change into more comfortable clothes and to get ready for an hour or two of watching television with Logan. But as she stepped back into view of the couch she realized Logan had other ideas.

Rory saw Logan's form, asleep on the couch, with the first truly content smile on his face since she saw him at the airport. She felt a sense of joy knowing that she was partly responsible for putting that ease into him. She went to the closet and got out their favourite blanket, used during the nights when they were cuddled up with one another. She draped it over Logan so that he wouldn't get cold during the night and then she sat down beside him, under the blanket, with her head rested comfortably on him as she joined Logan in a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

After having spent a relaxing Sunday with Rory at home in the penthouse Logan was ready to start the work week. Logan had mentioned to Rory that he wanted to confront his father on what had happened in Sydney. Rory had fully supported him, knowing how much effect the test had on him, and aware that only resolution with Mitchum would put Logan's mind off of it. Logan had phoned his father after Rory had left back for Connecticut, expressing a need to see him as soon as possible. Mitchum told Logan that he had a few moments free at 8 am and that he was going to be away from his office at 8:10, so if Logan wanted to talk, that was the time.

Logan had spent the morning going over what he was going to say. So many emotions were brought up by his father's actions. There were the ones that were caused by the audience he had when told of the orchestration: humiliation and embarrassment paramount among them. Then there the ones caused by realizing his father was behind this: anger, disappointment, sadness. Logan had tried to coherently reign in all of these emotions before his eight o'clock meeting, but as his watch read 7:59, he knew that it wasn't going to happen. Logan stood by the closed door for a few moments, before taking a large breath and tapping the door with his closed fist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in Logan," bellowed Mitchum from behind the door.

Logan walked in to see his father reading some papers on his desk. Not bothering to look up from the documents as Logan took the seat on the other side of Mitchum's large desk.

"So, as you can see Logan, I'm pretty busy this morning, so if you can ask me whatever foolish thing you came to ask me it would be much appreciated."

"I didn't come here to ask you for anything Dad, and before I continue I require you're full attention. I'm sure the," Logan leaned over to look at the papers his dad was focused on, "projections of ad revenue from the Boise Gazette will still be there on your desk in five minutes."

Mitchum looked at his son, put the paper he held in his hands on his desk, leaned back on his chair and prepared himself for whatever Logan had to say, "Okay, go ahead."

"Why did you have to do that? Why did you make me go through that? Do you know what effect that had on me?" Logan asked, his voice raising with each subsequent question.

Mitchum's eyes shifted to a questioning pose, "You're going to have to help me out Logan, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Like hell you don't Dad! I'm talking about Sydney. I'm talking about that little charade you and about fifteen employees put on for me. I'm talking about that so called test you administered from afar."

"Calm down, Logan. As I told you on the phone, it was to make sure you were ready for this, and you are. Congratulations. It was a good thing Logan, and it took quite a bit of effort on my part. I don't appreciate going to all this trouble to get yelled at."

Logan looked at his father with a blank expression on his face and it took a few moments before he was able to speak, "What? Are you serious? You're upset because I'm yelling at you?"

"It was a test Logan, I needed to know if you were capable, you are. I really don't see how this could be construed as a negative. You're just needing to feel angry about something, want to rebel against your father a little more. I understand, but I won't tolerate it for much longer."

Logan shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair, "You don't get it Dad, do you? It was a lot bigger than some test of my abilities, and it will have far more consequences than just that day. You humiliated me in front of everyone at that meeting." Mitchum was going to interject but Logan put up a finger and stopped him. "You were always the one to say that I shouldn't show weakness, especially in the business world, now I have fifteen people who whenever I see, or talk to, they are just going to think of that moment when I realized all my hard work, all my effort was for naught. I looked defeated Dad, and that was all because of you. They won't see the confident Logan that handled crisis after crisis those two days. They'll see the Logan that was setup by his father and didn't know how to react; they'll see the Logan that at that moment lost all confidence in his skills. I hope that yet further proof of my abilities was worth it to you. As if my work at London wasn't enough. You needed more. You always need more, don't you Dad? Well now you have it, so yes congratulations are in order. Congratulations for doing more damage to the future of your company than any media merger, change in technology or SEC investigation could ever do. Bravo," Logan ended his argument by standing up and giving mock applause.

Mitchum took a moment to process what Logan had said, and he had to admit it had some merit. Mitchum forgot to weigh the damage to his son's confidence and image against his need for more confirmation of Logan's skills. "I'm going to say this only once Logan, so I hope you are listening," Logan looked impatient, "I'm sorry. Yes that's right you heard me. I'm sorry. I admit I did take into account the opinions of those who were in on it, but they are all loyal members of the company. Regardless of your abilities they would think highly of you. You are a Huntzberger."

"So they'd suck up to me even if they thought I was an idiot?" Logan asked, taking a seat again.

"I wouldn't put it quite that way, but yes. So I'm not sorry for what they might think of you now. I know it won't affect their performance. What I am sorry for is what it did to you. I honestly didn't know it would hurt you as much as it did. I always saw you as a man full of unshakable confidence, but I realize that you are still very young," Mitchum was interrupted.

"It's not my age Dad. It's who was behind it all. I thought I was doing a good job, and I thought that maybe you'd see I was too and wouldn't see me as the kid in college who didn't take things seriously and just partied all the time. I wanted to show that to you, that I'm not the same guy I was in college. I wanted to show that everybody."

"Now I know this might seem hard for you to believe, but I know you aren't that same boy Logan. I've known you were growing up since you showed up in London, I just needed to be sure. Trust me I've been following your progress closely, so who else do you have to show? Is it your girlfriend? Trying to show her you can be responsible?"

"She knows I'm responsible. She's always believed in me, it was her that got me to come here to talk to you today. So no, it's not her. I feel I'll always have to show you I'm good enough, and I'm positive I'll always have to show everyone else. That I can actually do this, and I'm just not here because I'm your son."

"I'm not going to lie to you Logan, there's always going to be some people around here that will think nothing of your talent and only of your name, and to be honest if you were Logan Smith you wouldn't be here, you'd be in the mail room or some entry level position, you wouldn't be talking to me. That's for damn sure. You know that, the best you can do is show them that you can do this."

"Yeah."

"But with each passing week I can tell you that any doubts I have about you recede. Look, I get that this thing shook you, and I'm genuinely sorry about that, it wasn't my intent. I'm also aware that this week is going to be pretty slow around here, and there will be very little that requires your attention. So how about you take a week off, go see your girlfriend, go see Colin and Finn, do anything, just get away from work and rebuild."

"Dad…"

"I don't make offers like these every day Logan; you'd be wise to take advantage of it. Go, come back on Monday and start showing everyone that you belong here. Like I know you belong here."

Logan didn't know what to say, he was stunned at the admissions his father made. He wasn't expecting that. He stood up, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll see you next week Dad," Logan extended his hand, which Mitchum took and shook, "and thanks."

"Don't mention it," Mitchum said as he watched Logan walk out of his office, shoulders higher than what they were when he had entered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **This was a tough one to right, not much happened and it was just a way of getting Logan off of work for a time. Two more to go, happy reading! As always reviews are appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

Rory was walking out of the library, after having just completed research for a paper she was working on. She walked through the halls and walkways briskly, wanting to get to the coffee kiosk so that she could grab a cup before her next class. It had been a stressful day, between Paris becoming increasingly agitated at the perceived idiocy of her classmates, the difficulty Rory had in finding research material and Logan missing their morning phone call. Rory was not in the most agreeable of moods. Rory was looking forward to the weekend and seeing Logan again, this was a bad sign as it was just now Monday. Rory and Logan had discussed the possibility of during the week visits, but both had unfortunately thought that idea was wishful thinking. As he would be busy with getting acclimated to his new office and Rory would be swamped with work. But after the day Rory was having, she felt as though she could use a break from that work.

Rory turned the corner and was now in full view of the kiosk, but something unexpected caught her eye. Sitting on the bench by her favourite kiosk was Logan, waiting patiently, with two cups of coffee occupying his hands. His eyes were scanning the area, and instantly Rory's day got brighter. She walked up to him from the opposite direction, hoping that she would be able to surprise him, but paces away Logan picked up on her and stopped her plan.

"Sorry Ace, you're going to have to be more stealthy than that if you want to surprise me," he said as he turned to face her, how just inches apart.

"I guess I'll have to defer my entrance to the CIA for a year then," she said as she kissed him as well as she could without having him spill the coffee that was in his hands. Rory looked down at the coffee and asked: "For me?"

"For you," Logan said as he handed over her coffee and immediately used his now free arm to pull her closer to him and give her a kiss that was more pleasurable. "Walk you to your next class?"

"You know, I was thinking that maybe that class could be skipped."

"You? Skip a literature seminar? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"Funny, I'm just saying, that class will be there this week, you probably won't be. I want to spend as much as time as possible with you. The class can wait."

Understanding, and touched by Rory's sacrifice, Logan explained his situation to her, "Actually Ace, I will be here for the week. The entire week, my dad said to take the week off," Logan caught Rory's questioning glance and reassured her, "yeah, I know, it was hard for me to believe as well, but it's the truth, I'm not due back in the office until Monday. So until then I am all yours. But I am not going to let you skip a class for me. Besides I want to do this whole surprise meet thing again, but this time with both our hands free so we can take full advantage of it."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. So I have you for the entire week?" Logan nodded, "Someone up there likes me."

"Someone beside you is pretty fond of you as well," Rory smiled as he took her hand and they began walking in the direction of her class. "I do have one question though, where do you want me to stay this week? I mean I'd love to stay with you, but with Paris there, I don't know, would she feel comfortable with me?"

"The better question is would we feel comfortable with her, and the way she's been acting lately I tend to think we wouldn't be."

"Then I guess a hotel room is in store for me this week."

"Logan, this is your week off, I want you to enjoy yourself, maybe you should just stay in New York and come down during the day," Logan stared at her and Rory finally realized the flaw in her plan, "but then I wouldn't be able to stay with you for the night, and that would be very bad. Bad idea that one was."

"Very bad, I'm sure the hotel room won't be so bad, and if you're staying over."

"Which I will be."

"Then it will be just where I want to be."

"That's sweet," Rory said giving Logan a peck on the cheek, "well this is me. I'll be out in an hour. Maybe that will be enough time to get a room. Will you be here when I get out?" Rory asked, not wanting to sound desperate or childish.

"Don't worry I'll be here, and I'm sure I can get us," he stressed, a room for the week, but we'll only be in at overnight. I don't want to tear you from your comfort zone."

"Logan, my ideal comfort zone is within a foot radius of you, and as long as I have my laptop then I'm good to wherever, and this week it will be with you in your hotel room."

"Then I guess I have some arrangements to make. I love you, Ace. See you in an hour," Logan said as he gave her another kiss.

"I love you too," Rory responded as she walked into her class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan immediately went to work in procuring a hotel room for the week. There were many fine hotels near the Yale campus and since it was during the week he had no trouble getting a room. The hotel he selected was just ten minutes away from Yale, so even if Logan wasn't there to take Rory where she needed to go on campus, it was manageable. Logan's presidential suite was confirmed and he could get his room at his earliest convenience, but Logan decided to wait for Rory as he wasn't in any hurry. After making the phone call to the hotel Logan checked his watch to see how much time had elapsed, he sighed when he saw that the call had only taken four minutes. He wondered how he was going to spend the remaining fifty-six minutes of his time left on campus waiting for Rory to finish classes. He realized that it was approaching the lunch hour and that he still hadn't eaten. Logan was going to head to the pub for a bite to eat that realized that Rory probably hadn't eaten either, and instead of eating alone, he could bear spending another hour without food and enjoy the pleasure of her company for lunch.

With the Pub no longer an option, Logan had to think long and hard as to where to go. His time at Yale wasn't spent in many locations; he was either in class, in his dorm, at the pub, or at the Yale Daily News. He didn't feel like dropping in on a class, whoever was occupying his former dorm would probably not appreciate a stranger visiting, the pub was out and The Yale Daily News wasn't looking to inviting. So Logan, bereft of options, decided to wander around campus aimlessly, soaking in all the history that went unnoticed during his education at Yale. As Logan was walking, he noticed that he was getting a lot of once overs from the girls on campus, and when they thought he was out of ear shot, lots of comments that were good for his ego, but didn't get much attention beyond that. One girl, who was standing in a group decided to approach him as he was looking at the bulletin board outside a residence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you lost stranger? I'm sure I could help you point in the direction you wanted to go and then some," the brunette asked hoping to get his attention, but to no avail.

"Not lost, not a stranger, and no thanks," Logan said as he walked away from the stunned girl, wondering where she went wrong.

Logan walked away trying to remember if when he was interested in a myriad of women lines like that worked on him. Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all, he turned the corner and accidentally bumped into someone. A sense of déjà vu washing all over him as the someone became to known to him. "Marty?"

"Oh, hey Logan," Marty said puzzled, wondering what Logan was doing back at Yale. "What brings you back here? I thought you couldn't get out of here fast enough." As Marty finished talking the same girl with her group who had just hit on Logan walked passed, winking at Logan and blowing him a kiss.

"Ah, I see why now."

Logan shook his head, "No, you really don't. They tried and failed to make an impression on me, and they don't seem to be getting the clue. I'm here surprising Rory, and she was, but she had a class, so now I've got some time to kill before she's out."

"Wait a second, you and Rory are still something?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, planning on living together again after she graduates."

"Again?"

"Yeah we lived together before I had to move to London."

"Oh. Wow, sorry, I'm just surprised she never mentioned it. I haven't actually talked to her in a while, but you didn't really come up," Marty seemed a little dejected at the revelation that Rory was still with Logan.

"It's okay, we're still going strong," Logan said not wanting to go into the recent break up with Marty, in the halls at Yale.

"That's good, I mean for you two, being together I mean."

"Yeah, I think it's good too. So what are you up to Marty? Final year?" Logan tried to strike up a conversation with Marty, but finding it increasingly awkward.

"Yeah, final year," Marty answered, and was followed by a lengthy, uncomfortable silence, "so I was just going to class."

"Oh. Yeah, of course, sorry," Logan said eager to end this meeting.

"Yeah, say hi to Rory for me," Marty said as he walked away from Logan and back into the masses.

Logan had given up on trying to find things to do and went back outside Rory's class to wait patiently for her return. As Logan sat down on the bench and looked at his watch, the only non-Rory thought that occupied his mind was: 'I wish I had brought a book.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **I am very sorry over the lack of updates, blame a tempermental FF that has only just now allowed me to post a document. Anyway, there's one more chapter left, that will conclude this story, but leave the door open for a sequel - but not in a cliffhanger sort of way. Thanks for your patience and happy reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

In the weeks that followed, Rory and Logan's relationship strengthened to new levels. Both were secure in each other's feelings. Both were on the same page regarding the future, both were excited over that prospect. The pain of the autumn had receeded and made them both realize just the extent of love they had found in one another. Weekends were spent in New York, experiencing the city and all it had to offer a couple in love. Rory had grown comfortable with the fast paced city life-style, when she and Logan were out on the town things were hectic, but enjoyable, it was back home, in the penthouse that they slowed things down to a more relaxed speed. It was truly their home in New York City. One weekend in early April, Logan had unpleasantly surprised Rory by waking her early to go shopping. But this was no ordinary shopping trip, this was one to make the penthouse theirs in every way. This was to make the penthouse, not just to Rory's taste, but to their tastes. This was so that both would feel truly comfortable, and that both would be able to say that their home was truly their own. Now, sitting in their home, the weekend before Rory's graduation, eating a late lunch at 1pm, they were both looking forward to taking in a bad movie and an early celebratory dinner, but someone had other plans.

Logan's cell phone rang just as he was putting the dishes in the sink, "I'm not going to answer that."

Rory had been through this before with Logan and reasoned with him, "Logan, you have to take it."

"But it's probably the office," Logan whined over another ring.

"Yes, so the sooner you attend to it, the sooner we'll be able to get on with our evening. And to be honest, I was looking more forward to activities after dinner than the latest movie starring Rob Schnieder,"

"Fine," Logan relented as he answered the phone, "Huntzberger," he answered, what followed was a series of affirmative grunts and exasperated forms of agreement until he closed the phone and turned to Rory, "thirty minutes, tops."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had just gone into another meeting to rectify a problem he thought he had solved a week ago, when Rory started wandering again. She had come along with Logan so that once he was finished, they wasted no time in getting on with their plans for the day. Seeing as though this was Rory's fourth time in the office she was comfortable with the layout, and with the people. She imagined Logan had helped out with the latter. Rory often took this time wandering to think about things going on her in life, the last time she spent forty-five minutes thinking on how she was going to graduate soon, this time her thoughts went to the man she was waiting for.

Before anything else, her mind went to the fact that he was the one. He was the one that she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was the one that she wanted to share her proudest accomplishments and her most heartbreaking defeats with. He was the one who she wanted to come home to; he was the one that she wanted her kids to call "Daddy" and he was the one that she wanted to be one half of a whole with. When Rory was younger she had thought that this level of admission would have been scary to her, but it wasn't. Her and Logan had been through so much that she couldn't see it not working out, that she couldn't see it ending anyway else. From their first tumultuous meeting outside the coffee cart to the moment she implicitly trusted him with no real reason on the scaffolding. This was what destiny had in store for them. He proved himself to be more than just a rich guy with a vocabulary when he comforted her at the Male Yale party her grandparents threw for her. When she finally worked up enough courage to make a move for Logan she was rewarded with the most spark filled kiss she had ever had, her resolve was further tested when Logan told her the truth regarding him and commitment, and she didn't flinch. She had wanted Logan, and the arrangement no matter how unlike her in the past was something that she needed to be a part of, so that she could get to him. Their no-strings arrangement pulled her in two directions with equal force.

When Logan was with her, the world was hers for the taking. She felt stronger, more confident, more assertive, she felt like she was living fully. She also felt like she was the only woman in the world and that Logan was doing everything in his power to make her feel like it. His scent became intoxicating, his kisses like an addictive drug, she couldn't get enough of him and every time she they parted it felt like a hammer to her heart. When she was without Logan she tried hard to mask the pain that she was feeling, get rid of the questions that were running through her mind. 'Who is he out with tonight? What is he doing with her? Does he have a cute nickname for her?' She knew these questions were just torturing herself, and thought she could handle them when entering the arrangement but when she saw Logan with that girl on State street her resolve weakened. She knew that she was losing herself deeper in him and didn't know if he felt the same. After that encounter everything was so dramatic. From their coming together as an official couple, to dinner with the Huntzberger to the Yacht theft and her dropping out of Yale. Through it all thought he was there. She had thought that at several points he'd say it was too much and just leave, but he didn't. He was there and he wasn't going anywhere. The fall of 2006 wasn't the greatest time in her life. Things with her family were falling apart, but Logan stayed by her side, until things reached their breaking point.

Rory grew morose when looking at their first break up, the dinner with Jess was a bad idea, and completely cutting off communication with him was worse. She had tried to forget about him when she was reconnecting with her mother, but Logan had already engrained himself deep into Rory's life. Walking away from Logan holding coffee that first day back at Yale was tough, slamming the door in his face after his declaration of love was tougher. Eventually, she decided to give in to what her heart wanted and agreed to go out with him again. After coming to her rescue at the paper she had delved full on into their relationship again and she couldn't have been happier. Until Honor's wedding.

The humiliation she felt when being told of his activities during their break was unlike anything she had ever felt. When she was wistfully remembering all the times they had together, he was sleeping with other people. She sat and listened to Logan explain himself but wasn't going to take it seriously. That night, after a detour at a bar, she went back to Paris' apartment to try and forget Logan once again, but he wouldn't allow that. He came to her, explaining himself, desperately wanting her to understand where he was coming from, why he did what he did. This time, she listened, but still couldn't understand. She still loved him, or at least she thought she did, and at that time, that was enough. She went back to their apartment and tried to rebuild. It was tougher than she imagined which led to her passive aggressive behaviour, leading Logan to go to Costa Rica, and her to go Philadelphia.

The trip to Philadelphia was very helpful, it showed her that even for everything Logan had done, she still loved him, she still wanted them to work out, and on the ride back slowly understood his side of the story and where he was coming from. The next weeks were a blur, from the accident that almost cost him his life to their bittersweet departure from one another; Rory's emotions were in a roller coaster ride of flux, all of which precipitated her decision to break up in September.

At the time she thought letting him go at that time would be easier than doing it later on. She tried desperately to be okay with her decision, to make it work, but life before it wasn't okay, she couldn't make it work. She summoned up the courage to go to London, to fight for Logan like he had thought for her, all the while not knowing if anything she could do would be enough to get him back. It took a while, it took a lot of emotional energy, but she was able to convince him that they were worth another chance, that she was worth another chance, and since then she couldn't be happier. Now, here she was, a week away from graduation, ready to live with Logan in New York, ready to start their lives together as adults and a smile passed across her face. With Logan by her side, she truly was ready for anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As if on cue, when Rory was done reminiscing, she got a text from Logan telling her that he was done in the office and that he needed to know where she was so they could get their evening started. She replied that she would meet him in the lobby and they did, and immediately went out into the city, to get back to what they had planned on doing.

Their dinner plates were taken away a few minutes ago in the restaurant that they had went to when Logan took Rory's hand from across the table and began speaking.

"I just wanted to take this time to let you know how much you mean to me. How much this, us, means to me. I know we've had a few rough patches, especially in the beginning, but I also know that they've made us better. I know that there's nothing we can't get through, just as long as we're together. I know I'd never do anything to hurt you, and I know, once more, that you'd never do anything either. I know that you're special, and I'm not going to let that go. I've messed up in the past, but that's what it is, the past. I'm not that guy anymore, I'm not the screwup that everyone thinks me to be, and that's due to you. You made me be a better guy, a stronger person, because I knew I had to be if I wanted to be yours as much as I wanted to be. I don't think I ever thanked you for taking a chance on me that day I became your boyfriend, so this is me, thanking you. Thank you Rory Gilmore, for everything, for being with me, for fighting for me, for putting up with my family and for meaning the world to me."

Rory was able to stem the flow of tears for the first seconds of his speech, but midway through there was no hope of continuing that. She let them flow, and let Logan clear them away. It took her a while to regain enough composure to speak, "Oh Logan, you don't have to thank me, I'm the one that has to thank you, and I plan on thanking you for the rest of my life."

Logan looked at her after her frank admission, and before the scope of her commitment would have been terrifying, unfathomable and something he would run far away from, but with Rory it was different. He wasn't sure of just when he became comfortable with a forever with her, but now, he was sure that he was.

After the cheque was settled the pair headed back to their penthouse home, and quickly got settled in bed, drained from both the unexpected office activity and the emotional outpourings they had both internally and externally. It wasn't long before the pair fell into slumber, with Logan's arms around her waist, drawing her even closer to him and both of them entered into a very good dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rory awoke in a massive hotel room, Logan next to her, wearing a smile on his face, she felt a weight on one of her fingers and looked down at it, and was surprised to see a ring now on a very important finger. She stared at the beautiful diamond with awe until Logan woke and broke her from her thoughts. _

"_Good morning, Mrs. Huntzberger," he said as he kissed her shoulder._

_A few months ago this information would have sent Rory into a panic, but at this time she felt nothing but happiness at the greeting. She was Mrs. Huntzberger, Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, she was here with Logan, in a hotel room, over looking a brilliant sandy beach on their honeymoon, and Rory's smile grew as wide as Logan's. Rory moaned with pleasure as Logan continued his work before managing to speak in a soft tone._

"_If I had known this was how you were going to wake up your wife I would have got you to the altar months ago."_

"_Well the good news is now I can wake you up like that every single day, twice on weekends."_

"_Why twice on weekends?" Rory asked, puzzled, but happy as to where this was going._

"_I say twice because I imagine we'll be doing something in the afternoons that while tire both of us out."_

_Rory could not find fault with this analysis and continued to derive pleasure from Logan's touch, "I don't think you'll have to imagine any longer if you keep on doing what you're doing."_

_Logan laughed at his wife's admission, "well then, lets see what else we can do to expedite that process," Logan said as he and Rory began expending all the energy they had acquired during the previous night's slumber._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Logan awoke to the sounds of children's laughter as they poked and prodded him while he was in his bed, Rory coming slowly into view from the doorway laughing at the children's antics._

"_Now, now, be nice to Daddy, it is the weekend, why don't you two go downstairs and watch some cartoons before Mommy and Daddy come down to make us all some breakfast."_

"_Awww, but we want Daddy to come watch with us," said the little boy, while the little girl tried her best to give the sad eyes to her mother._

_Logan picked up on this play and asked for just a few minutes and told the children that he'd be right down after that. The two kids grudgingly accepted, gave their dad a kiss and hurried out of the room and downstairs to watch cartoons. Rory walked towards a now seated Logan who was still on the bed, and as soon as she was close enough was brought down ontop of him via Logan's strong arms._

"_Just a few minutes, huh?" Rory asked lying on top of her husband._

"_Well, I don't know, that was just a very rough estimate," he said as he rolled over now with his wife below him, using his arms to stabilize him, as he reached down to give her the first of many good morning kisses._

A loud beeping woke them both from their pleasant dreams, and after Logan had silenced the alarm, he turned back to Rory who was now facing him, and they both smiled.

"Why are you so smiley?" Rory asked.

"Good dream, what about you?"

"The same."

"Care to share?" Logan asked curiously.

"If I did that, then the dream might not come true."

"I thought that was with birthday wishes and stuff like that," a puzzled Logan asked her.

"Well, I think the same principle would still apply, and I don't want to risk this one."

Logan looked at her, recounted his dream and smiled back, drawing her closer to him, "yeah, me neither."

The pair spent the next thirty minutes finding creative ways not to get out of their comfortable bed, each thinking about how happy their respective dreams had made them, and wondering just how long it would take for them to turn into reality.

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: **Well, there is the final chapter of One Last Time. I think it ended on a note that leaves the door open for more, but if you don't wish to read a sequel can be taken as a standalone story. Though, why you wouldn't want to read a sequel is beyond me (kidding, sort of) . I'd like to thank everyone who read this piece, and greatly appreciate those who took the time to review it, your feedback and kind words really drove me to write more. I hope to see as great a response with future works of mine! Happy reading!**


End file.
